


Fascination Of The Lips | JiKook

by min_yoongimylove1993



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Multi, Smut, jikook - Freeform, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: "You have really nice lips." "Oh um, thank you." Jimin blushed. "You are?" "Jungkook. You wanna go out sometime?"





	1. Chapter 1

"You have really nice lips." "Oh um, thank you." Jimin blushed. "You are?" "Jungkook. You wanna go out sometime?" Jungkook said with a smirk.

"I... Do you work here?" Jimin asked as he looked around. Jungkook chuckled as he leaned against Jimin's desk. He was a bit too close for Jimin's comfort. "I'll be working here eventually. You can just give me your number and I'll tell you where to meet me." 

Jimin scoffed. "How do you know I'm gay?" He asked. "I saw the way you were looking at me when I walked in. Doesn't mean you're gay, but you're definitely interested in me." Jungkook replies smugly. Jimin blushed again and looked back at his computer.

"So... can I have your number?" Jungkook asked. Jimin looked up at Jungkook through his glasses. He sighed before writing down his number and handing it to him. "I'll see you around pretty boy." Jungkook said with a wink. Jimin watched as Jungkook walked away.

After a couple hours of working, Jimin got up and walked over to the coffee machine. He smiled at Jisoo and Rosé. "Hi Jimin." Jisoo said as she blushed. Rosé rolled her eyes before smirking. "Jimin. Do you know who that boy was?" Rosé asked. 

Jimin's eyebrows furrowed as he poured himself a cup. "What boy?" He asked. "The one you were talking to two hours ago. The really good looking one." She said. Jimin shook his head no.

Rosé giggled before walking away. Jimin and Jisoo followed her back to her desk. "Rosé! Tell me!" Jimin whined. Rosé sat at her desk and looked up at her two co-workers, then looked over to see their boss walking into the office. "I'll tell you later! Now shoo." Rosé said. Jimin and Jisoo scurried back to their desks and finished the rest of their work.

—

It was about 9:30 p.m. when Rosé and Jisoo approached Jimin's desk. "Come on Jiminie! Let's go get drinks!" Jimin sighed before getting up. He really didn't want to go, but he had a hard time saying no to Rosé and Jisoo.

They pushed him through the door of the bar that they frequently went to after work. They sat down and ordered drinks. Jimin removed his glasses and undid his tie a bit. "Rosé, can you just tell me now?" Jimin asked. 

Rosé giggled after she hiccuped. "I don't remember Jiminie! Let's go dance!" Jimin shook his head. "No, its fine. You two go ahead, I'll keep our table company." The girls ran to the dance floor, leaving Jimin alone. Jimin laughed as he watched the two girls dance.

Someone sat down next to him. "I didn't think I'd run into you here, pretty boy." Jimin looked over. "Jungkook, right?" Jungkook smirked. "You remembered. Are you here alone?" Jimin's eyes wandered all over Jungkook's person.

Jungkook was gorgeous. From his raven colored hair to the cute and sexy mole under his bottom lip, Jimin fell in love instantly. "I'm here with some co-workers." Jimin said as he pointed over to Rosé and Jisoo. Jungkook waved at them, he turned to Jimin and smiled. "Looks like they're having fun." Jungkook said. 

Jimin nodded before taking a drink. Jungkook watched him. "Are you having fun?" Jungkook asked. Jimin shrugged. "Wanna get out of here?" Jimin laughed a bit. "I don't know you." Jungkook held out his hand. 

Jimin laughed again before taking Jungkook's hand and shaking it. "I'm Jungkook and you are?" "Jimin. Park Jimin." "Now we know each other." Jimin rolled his eyes. "This place is pretty noisy." Jungkook said.

Jimin put his glasses back on and stood up. "I'll be right back. I have to go tell Jisoo and Rosé something." Jimin walked over to them and shouted over the music. "Guys, I'm gonna go home." Jimin said. "Okay Jimin! We'll see you tomorrow!" Jisoo said. Jimin walked back over to Jungkook. "My place or yours?" Jungkook smirked. "Yours." Jungkook said before standing up.

—

Jimin unlocked his door and welcomed Jungkook inside. Jungkook looked around, he walked over to a picture of Jimin with a boy with blue hair. Jimin stood beside Jungkook and smiled. "That's my little brother. I miss him, I don't get to see him that much." 

Jungkook scoffed. "I have to see mine everyday. He's annoying. How old is your brother?" He asked. "He's sixteen, yours?" Jimin asked. Jungkook turned to Jimin and smiled before he spoke. "Mine's sixteen as well. His name is Taehyung." "Yoongi." Jimin said. 

Jungkook nodded before putting the picture back. He continued to look around. Jimin moved to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?" Jungkook smiled and sat down on the couch. "I'll have whatever you're having." Jimin came back and handed Jungkook a glass of whiskey.

After a couple of drinks, they were both wasted. "Never have I ever.... slept with someone I didn't like." Jungkook said as he raised his glass. Jimin blushed, but he didn't raise his glass. "Really? Hate-sex is the best." 

Jimin sighed and ran his fingers through his red locks. "I've only slept with one person and I didn't hate them." Jungkook smirked and moved closer to Jimin. "We could change that." Jungkook whispered seductively. Jimin looked at Jungkook, he leaned in a bit. "We could." Jimin whispered back.

Jungkook placed his hand on Jimin's neck and leaned in more, pressing his lips onto Jimin's. Jimin kissed back, he gripped Jungkook's shirt. After making out for a while, Jimin pulled away and unbuttoned Jungkook's shirt then his own. He moved and straddled Jungkook's thighs, he began to kiss Jungkook again. Jungkook held onto Jimin as he stood up and walked towards Jimin's bedroom.

Pieces of clothing were thrown every which way. Jungkook set Jimin down and he sat on the bed, he scooted towards the middle of the bed. Jimin pulled down his boxers before crawling towards Jungkook. 

He pulled Jungkook's off and sat on his lap again. Jungkook littered Jimin's neck and collar bone with kisses and hickeys. Jimin moaned out, he reached behind him and started to jerk Jungkook off, he used Jungkook's precum as a lubricant.

Jimin lifted his body up then slowly pushed himself onto Jungkook. He let out a loud moan. He lift himself up and pushed himself back down, quickening his pace each time. Jungkook gripped Jimin's hips and took over. 

He slammed himself into Jimin repeatedly. "Oh fuck! Why are you so huge?" Jimin said. He gasped as Jungkook pushed himself all the way inside. Jungkook switched their positions and continued his pace. He hit Jimin's prostate. Jimin arched his back and moaned loudly. Jungkook pulled back and hit the same spot.

Jimin's nails dug into Jungkook's forearms. Jungkook leaned down and kissed Jimin's lips, he moved down to his neck. Jimin moaned out Jungkook's name every time Jungkook rammed into him. Jungkook's thrusts became sloppier as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. "Jungkook!" Jimin screamed as he came all over his stomach. 

Jimin watched Jungkook through his hooded eyes. Jungkook moaned and came inside of Jimin. Jungkook met Jimin's eyes as he slowly came to a stop. Jungkook leaned down to kiss the boy who was underneath him. Jimin kissed him back a couple times before gently pushing Jungkook next to him.

They both stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily. "How was it?" Jungkook asked. Jimin laughed and sat up a bit, he leaned over and grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself off. "Amazing." Jimin threw the tissues on the floor and turned on his side to face Jungkook. "Really?" Jungkook asked as he wrapped his arm around Jimin. 

Jimin smiled and nodded, he laid his head on Jungkook's chest. "Do you want me to go?" "You can stay. Maybe we can have morning sex." Jimin said before laughing. "Aye! Don't get my hopes up!" Jungkook said as he smacked Jimin on the ass. Jimin yelped a bit. "Hehe, I'm sorry. Get some sleep." Jimin said before pulling the covers over them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin woke up the next morning, his head was still on Jungkook's chest. Jimin slowly and quietly peeled himself away from Jungkook. He got up and took a shower. Afterwards, he got dressed, then went to brush his teeth before going to make Jungkook breakfast. 

The smell of pancakes and bacon woke Jungkook up. He got up and ruffled his hair as he walked out of Jimin's bedroom to the kitchen. "Good morning baby boy." Jungkook said. Jimin set a plate of pancakes on the table before looking up at Jungkook. "Morn- Jungkook! Go put your clothes on!" 

Jungkook chuckled and walked closer to Jimin. "You don't like what you see?" Jimin blushed and held a dish towel up to shield himself from Jungkook's morning wood. "I do, but you should go put your clothes on." Jungkook pouted. 

Jimin turned around to get more things to put on the table. Jungkook came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "What would you say if I said that I wanted you for breakfast?" Jungkook asked. Jimin pushed his glasses up and tried to wiggle away from Jungkook. "No. I have to get to work soon, we don't have time." Jimin said.

Jungkook looked over at the clock. "Yes, we do." Jimin sighed and turned around, placing his hands on the sides of Jungkook's neck. "Not to do what you want to do. Sit down and eat." Jungkook bit his bottom lip as he started to lean in. Jimin put one of his hands over Jungkook's mouth. "No. Eat first, then maybe we can have some fun before you go shower." Jimin said with a light smirk. 

Jungkook sat down and filled his plate up. He began to eat. Jimin sat across from him and began to eat as well. Jungkook cleaned up the table as Jimin finished. Jimin's eyes were glued on Jungkook the whole time. 

"Finished?" Jungkook asked. Jimin blushed as he looked to meet Jungkook's eyes. He nodded then stood up. "I can clean up the rest." Jungkook lifted Jimin up and set him on the counter. "Do it later." Jungkook whispered.

—

Jimin sat up, breathing heavily. "Could you hand me a tissue?" Jimin asked as he pointed at the box of tissues next the Jungkook. Jungkook smirked and laid Jimin back, he leaned down and slowly licked the cum from Jimin's stomach. 

Jimin bit his lip before pulling Jungkook's face up to his and made out with him. "Mmm, I really wish we could stay here all day, but I have to go to work." Jungkook got up and picked Jimin up, he carried them into Jimin's room. Jungkook got dressed and sat on the bed. He watched as Jimin got dressed for work. 

"I'm sorry you don't have time to take another shower." Jungkook said. Jimin shrugged. "I'll be fine." He adjusted his tie then turned to Jungkook. "Where did I leave my glasses?" "I'll get them for you." Jungkook said. 

Jimin and Jungkook both walked into the living room. Jungkook looked around the couch before getting down on the floor and reaching underneath the couch. He pulled Jimin's glass out from under and cleaned them off before handing them to Jimin. "Thank you." Jimin said as he put them back on. 

"You look really hot in glasses, just so you know. You're hot all the time, but I don't know. The glasses are just a turn on." Jungkook said. Jimin blushed, then shooed him out the door. "I'm already late, you butt." Jimin said.

Jimin walked out after and locked the door behind him. He turned around to see Jungkook's face inches away from his own. "I'll text you later. Have fun at work." Jungkook said with a smirk. Jimin sighed as he watched Jungkook leave. He was mad at himself for not kissing Jungkook before he left, but he shrugged it off and walked down the stairs. He exited his building. 

He bumped into Jungkook. "I thought you left." Jimin said. Jungkook smiled and bent down to pick up his pack of cigarettes he had dropped. "Can't smoke in the building, right?" "Right..." Jimin replied. "Wait, you live in the same building as me?" Jungkook looked at the apartment complex, then back at Jimin. He nodded his head yes as he pulled a cigarette out and placed it between his lips. 

"And you're going to be working for the same company as me." "Yep." "So I'll basically see you all the time?" Jungkook smirked and winked at Jimin. Jungkook lit his cigarette. "Do you always welcome new people into the building that way?" Jimin smacked Jungkook's arm, causing the other to laugh. Jimin rolled his eyes before walking to his car. 

—

Luckily, Jimin's boss was late that morning. Jimin hurriedly got himself situated at his desk. He looked up to find Rosé staring at him. He smiled then got to work. About a hour later, his boss walked in, on his way to his office he spoke loud enough that everyone heard.   
"Jimin, I'd like to see you in my office." He said.

Jimin got up and followed his boss into his office. "You're my best employee, Jimin. And personally, my favorite. That is why I want you to take care of our newest employee. He should be here any minute." His boss said. "Of course sir." Jimin said. 

Jimin sat down in one of the chairs in front of his boss's desk. They waited for about thirty minutes before the door opened and the new employee walked in. "Sorry. I got a little distracted this morning." The boy sat down in the seat next to Jimin. "Jungkook, I expect you to be here on time." 

"I'm sorry." Jungkook said before he shook Jimin's hand as if it was the first time they had met. "Well Jungkook, you'll be shadowing Jimin until he feels like you're fine on your own." Jungkook rolled his eyes. "So I basically have a babysitter. Cool." Jimin's boss sighed. "Teenagers. What can you do right?" 

Jimin's eyebrows shot up. "Teenagers? Um, how old are you exactly, Jungkook." Jimin asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. Jungkook opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off. "He's, well, shit. How old are you son?" 

Jimin shifted a bit in his chair. Jungkook sighed. "Taehyung and I are the same age, he's only a couple minutes older. You always forget, Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin stood up. "Could I be excused for a moment sir?" "Sure, I'll have Jungkook wait at your desk." Jimin nodded before he walked out. 

Jimin walked into the restroom and splashed his face with water. "Jimin?" Jungkook slowly approached him. He reached out to touch Jimin's shoulder. "Don't touch me." Jimin said through gritted teeth. Jungkook sighed and rolled his eyes. "Jimin, what are you tripping off of? The fact that I'm sixteen or that my father is your boss?" Jimin stared at Jungkook. 

"Both! What the fuck were you thinking? You knew that I'm way too old for you! And you fucking knew I was one of your dad's employees. What the actual fuck, Jungkook?" "Age is just a number, Jimin. And don't let my dad scare you, I can maintain a professional relationship with you at work." 

"Age is just a number, you want to know what else is just a number? Jail time. PRISON time, Jungkook! You're a fucking minor." "So? It's not like anyone has to know about us, nor will they find out, if you just calm down and keep it professional at work." Jimin got closer to Jungkook. "Us? No one has to know about us? Jungkook, there is no us! It was a one night stand, a drunken mistake." "This morning?" Jimin cringed. "That never happened." 

Jungkook smirked and got so close his breath hit Jimin's lips. "Jimin, it happened twice, in the kitchen and in the living room. It probably would of went on all day if we didn't have to come here. Just admit that you don't care about the age difference and that you like me and want to keep seeing me." "No." Jimin tried his best to keep eye contact, but Jungkook's smirk and occasionally biting of his bottom lip was distracting. And that fucking mole that was exposed each time. Jimin wanted to surrender and tell Jungkook he was right, but Jimin had a good head on his shoulders. 

"You go ahead and leave first. If my dad asks, you can tell him I refused to listen to you and request I shadow someone else." Jimin shook his head and walked out. Jungkook followed. "I'll train you. I can just act like it never happened." Jungkook snorted as he sat in the extra chair next to Jimin's desk. "I fucked you so good, you were basically begging me for that second round this morning." Jungkook whispered. Jimin blushed and clenched his fist. "Shut up!" Jimin whispered back. 

"You can't pretend it never happened, especially if you want it to happen again." Jimin groaned as he sat down and placed his head on his desk. "Just, shut up Jungkook." "How old are you?" Jungkook asked. "Too old for you." Jimin said as he sat back up. "I'm serious, Jimin! Tell me." Jimin looked at Jungkook. "I'm twenty-five, I'll be twenty-six in a couple weeks." "I turned sixteen on the first of this month." 

Jimin stared at Jungkook. "Kookie, you're not really helping the situation. Just. Shut. Up." Jungkook sighed. "And stop calling me Jimin. It's either hyung or Mr. Park to you." "Okay, I like your nickname for me, it's cute. But you can call me that or dadd-" "Jungkook! File these papers in alphabetical order for me." Jimin said as he shoved a pile of folders towards Jungkook. 

Jimin got up and walked over to the coffee machine. "Hey Jimin, I see you got stuck with the troublesome twin, good luck." "Troublesome is an understatement." Rosé laughed and patted Jimin's shoulder. "Damn, that bad already?" Jimin poured himself a cup of coffee. "It's whatever, so um two things, what the fuck were you trying to tell me yesterday and where is Jisoo?" "Well, she's sick, she drank way too much. And I don't remember the other thing." Jimin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The guy that was talking to me yesterday." Rosé shrugged. "Sorry buddy, I got WASTED. So, I don't remember a thing." 

Jimin sighed. "Alright, well I have to go back to babysitting." Jimin turned to go back to his desk. "I don't need a babysitter, I'm sixteen." Jungkook said. He walked past Jimin to get water. Jimin turned back around. "Aww cute, he sounds like Ariel, the little mermaid. 'I'm sixteen daddy, don't baby me.' Or whatever she said. So cute." Rosé said before she walked back to her desk. Jungkook stood close to Jimin. He whispered. "Yeah daddy, I'm sixteen, don't baby me." 

Jungkook gave a fake gasp. "But wait, you're not daddy, I am. At least that's what you called me this morning.... both times." Jimin's jaw clenched. "Okay, maybe you were right, I'll go tell your dad. I can't do this. You said you'd be professional at work." Jungkook hummed. "That was before you said you didn't want to keep seeing me, even though I know you do." Jimin turned as he glared at Jungkook. "Even if I wanted to, we can't." "Can too." Jimin laughed. 

"Oh my god, you are so immature! Nope. I can't." Jimin walked back to his desk and tried his best to focus on his work. "Can't have me shadow you or can't be with me?" Jungkook asked as he sat down. "Be with you. It's never going to happen, Jungkook. NEVER." Jimin said. "Fine, I'll leave you alone about it then." Jimin sighed in relief. 

The rest of the day, the boys worked professionally, neither one mentioning the previous night and morning they spent together. Towards the end of the day, Jungkook's father called him into his office. "Son, ask Jimin if he'd drive you home. You said you'd stay at the house tonight." "I don't think Jim- Mr. Park, would want to do that, I'm sure he's busy after work. Probably has to do something with his boyfriend." 

"Boyfriend? Really? Didn't know he was that way, or that he was dating, good for him. Call him in." Jungkook walked up to Jimin. "My dad wants to talk to you." Jimin ran his fingers through his hair before getting up and walking into his boss's office. "Jimin, could you take Jungkook to my house? He's going to spend time with his brother." Jimin put on a fake smile. "Sure thing sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook would keep shifting his eyes over to look at Jimin the whole ride to his house. Jimin was clutching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. "Jimin, you're going to hurt your hand." "If I don't grip the steering wheel like this, I might reach over and smack you, or something worse." 

Jimin pulled up to his boss's house. "Get out." Jimin said. Jungkook sighed and took off his seat belt. "You can't be mad at me forever. Especially when you actually like me." Jimin let go of the steering wheel and turned to look at Jungkook. "I can't stand you." Jungkook chuckled a bit.

"So, what else did you lie about?" Jimin asked. "I never lied to you." Jimin rolled his eyes. "What other information did you withhold from me? I swear if you say you're HIV positive, I will murder you. You didn't use a condom, at all." Jungkook laughed a bit. "Well, to be honest, you're the only person I've been with that I didn't use a condom. And no, I'm not HIV positive." Jimin nodded. "How many people have you been with?" "You don't want to know." 

"How many were male?" Jungkook looked into Jimin's eyes. "Just you and like two other guys I went to school with. But you were the best." Jimin nodded. "Okay, get out." "Jimin-" "I told you, hyung or Mr. Park." Jungkook sighed and began to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. "Don't undress! Jesus fuck. Get out of my car, child." 

Jungkook gritted his teeth. "I think my dad wanted you to stay with me until someone got home." "What the fuck? No, you're sixteen." "You just said I was a child. I can call and ask him, it'll just annoy him since he's at that business meeting." Jimin sighed. He put the car in park, turned it off and got out. Jungkook got out and walked up to the front door, unlocking it. 

"You want anything?" "No thank you. Isn't your brother home?" "No, he gets back tonight." "Great." Jimin said as he walked into the living room. Jungkook smirked and followed, he walked up behind Jimin and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Jungkook... if you don't let go of me I'll-" "Hit me? Go ahead, but you might want to be care because I might go run and tell my father, right?" Jimin sighed. 

"Jimin, I'm just trying to help you realize what you actually want." Jungkook pressed himself up against Jimin. Jimin blushed and chewed his bottom lip. "We have plenty of time before anyone is home, or we could just go back to your place. Unless you don't think you could wait that long, I don't think I can." 

Jimin turned around and stared at Jungkook. "Of course you can't. You're a hormonal, TEENAGED, boy! Let go of me." Jungkook brought his hand down from Jimin's waist to his crotch. "I think you want to play with me." Jimin smacked Jungkook's hand away from him. "No. I'm leaving, you can stay here by yourself. Jungkook let go of me." "Get on your knees." 

Jimin's eyes widened. "Excus-" "Get on your knees, now." Jungkook repeat as he stared into Jimin's eyes, a more serious tone then before. Jimin slowly got down on his knees, he looked up at Jungkook. Jungkook pulled his belt off and tossed it on the floor before taking his shirt and tank top off. Jimin did the same, he even removed his pants. 

He kept eye contact with Jungkook as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down to Jungkook's ankles along with his boxers. Jimin wrapped his hand around the base and slowly began to move it up and down Jungkook's shaft. He licked the precum from the tip. He looked up into Jungkook's eyes. Pure lust, that's all Jimin could see, he was sure Jungkook could see the same in his own eyes. Jimin placed his hands on Jungkook's thighs as he put more of him into his mouth. Jungkook moaned once he hit the back of Jimin's throat. Jimin's head bobbed up and down faster. "Ah, fuck. I'm gonna cum." Jungkook said as he gripped Jimin's hair. 

Either of them heard the front door open. "Kooks! You home?" Taehyung said as he walked in the door. Jimin tried to move his head away but Jungkook held it in place. "He won't come in here, just keep going." Jungkook whispered. "Jungkook!" "Yeah Tae! I'm in the living room, but I'm kinda busy right now." Jimin swallowed around Jungkook's cock. "Mmm, I want to fuck you so bad." Jungkook said as he gripped Jimin's hair. "Okay, I'm just going to fix something to eat then go lie down. We can catch up after my nap." Taehyung said from the kitchen. "Okay, sounds great!" Jungkook shouted back. 

He pulled his cock out of Jimin's mouth and pushed him up onto the couch. He pulled Jimin's boxers off and turned him around, bending him over the couch. He smacked Jimin's ass, then aligned himself at his entrance. "Daddy wait! You said you were close, I want it in my mouth." Jungkook's eyebrows raised up in shock, that Jimin had actually called him daddy and that he was asking Jungkook to cum in his mouth. 

Jungkook walked around the couch and smirk when he saw Jimin's face. "Such a nasty little boy. Are you only a dirty little boy for daddy?" Jimin pouted and nodded his head. Jungkook lifted his chin up and eyed Jimin's pretty, plump, red lips. Jungkook leaned down and pressed a soft, almost passionate, kiss onto them. He went in for another not too long after he had pulled away. Jimin put his finger to Jungkook's lips. "Cock. My mouth. Now." 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow and reached behind, smacking Jimin's ass hard. Jimin whimpered. "Please daddy? I'll do whatever you want, when you want it. Just please." Jungkook smirked and kissed Jimin again, he stood up straight and pushed his cock all the way into Jimin's open mouth. He thrusted a couple times before moaning out, releasing himself down Jimin's throat. "Now, for the real fun." Jungkook said as he gripped Jimin's chin, giving Jimin a playful smirk before he moved back behind him. Jimin gripped the couch, bracing himself for the next hour.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin laid back on the cool counter. A hour turned into three hours. Jimin's glasses were askew and fogged up. His hair was disheveled. He looked wrecked. "Kookie, I can't move. Your dad might be back soon." Jungkook chuckled as he breathed heavily. He walked in between Jimin's legs and leaned down so his face was in Jimin's. "Too. Bad." Jungkook pecked Jimin's lips. He smirked and left the kitchen. "Jungkook! Get your ass back here!" 

Jungkook walked into the living room and grabbed their clothes and cleaned up the mess of tissues. Jungkook poked his head into the kitchen so see Jimin still on the counter, his eyes closed. Jungkook walked in and leaned on the counter, he reach over and fixed Jimin's glasses. 

"I really enjoy seeing you like this." Jungkook whispered. Jimin chuckled and shook his head. "This is the LAST time you'll see me like this." Jungkook played with Jimin's hair. "Mmm, I don't think so." Jimin rolled his eyes. "Jungkook, shut up. You are the same age as my little brother. This seriously has to stop. If you want a boyfriend or a fuck buddy, go find one that's not me. Stop, waving your cock in my face every time you want a piece of ass." 

"You're the one that takes the bait. You're almost ten years older then me, you'd think you would have a better will power to say no." Jimin sighed. "I'm too weak and sleepy right now to try and hit you. Could you just bring me my clothes so I can go home?" Jungkook stood up straight and traced Jimin's abs with the tip of his finger. "Or we could totally go again, but in a bed so you'd be more comfortable." Jimin laughed. "Since when do you care about my comfort? You only see me as something to fuck." Jimin sat up a bit, wincing in pain as he did. 

Jungkook reached over and scooped Jimin up in his arms. He carried him up to his room and laid Jimin on his bed. He climbed on top of him and kissed Jimin's collarbone. "Is that what you think, Jimin?" Jimin nodded as he watched Jungkook leave soft kisses on his chest. Jungkook hovered over Jimin. "Let me take you out then." Jimin stared at Jungkook. He smiled then laughed. "No." Jungkook sighed. "Jimin, you like me, I know you do." "I do not. But it's cute how confident you are about it." 

Jimin pushed Jungkook next to him and stood up. "Did you think that maybe I just see you as a guy with a big dick whose pretty decent in bed?" Jimin asked as he put his clothes back on. Jungkook stayed silent, chewing the inside of his cheek. Jimin turned back around. "I want you to read my lips, Jungkook. We are never going to have sex ever again. I am your mentor at work and that is all. In fact, this never happened, none of it. Got it?" 

Jungkook looked up at Jimin. "All I read was 'Jungkook' 'going to have sex' 'that is all' 'got it?' And to that, I say yes, we can totally do that. You'll eventually let me take you out. Then you'll fall madly in love with me and we'll live happily ever after." 

Jungkook gave Jimin his cute bunny smile. Jimin scoffed. "You're ridiculously unbelievable. You are sixteen. It's not gonna happen." "In about four years I'll be twenty. If you're still single by that time...?" "You're asking me to wait for you? Jungkook, you don't even know me." Jungkook stood up and looked down at Jimin. "I'm sure I can get to know you in four years." Jimin rolled his eyes and took a step back. "I'm leaving now." Jimin walked around Jungkook and left.

Jimin was descending the stairs when the front door opened. Jungkook had gotten dressed and followed behind Jimin. "Jimin! I thought you would of dropped him off and left." Jimin started to panic a bit. "He was helping me remember stuff from work. He doesn't like me, so he's trying to get me on my way." Jimin turned his head and stared at Jungkook. Mr. Jeon laughed. 

"I completely understand Jimin, he can be a handful. I hope you treated Jimin with the best hospitality. I can't have my favorite employee leaving me." Jungkook smirked. "I treated him better, then I would anyone else. I like Jimin, Dad." Mr. Jeon smiled. "I do as well, son. Sometimes I wished he was apart of the family." "He will be." Jungkook said. Jimin elbowed Jungkook's side. "Is that so?" Jungkook stood behind Jimin and wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist, resting his chin on Jimin's shoulder. "Yeah! Right babe?" Jimin turned red and step away from Jungkook, making his way down the stairs. 

Mr. Jeon laughed again. "I suppose that would be the only way, you're too old for me to adopt." Jimin smiled. "I'm also way too old for Jungkook. But it'll be fine sir, you can still think of me as part of the family." "You are?" "I'm almost twenty six." "Oh wow, you look about eighteen! Jungkook's only sixteen." Jimin nodded. "Yes, see, too young." Mr. Jeon nodded. "Well, are you staying for dinner?" Jimin smiled "Oh, no, sir I couldn't intrude like that." Jungkook sat down on the steps. "You can stay Jimin, I actually wanted to ask something of you." Jimin looked at Jungkook then at his boss. "Okay, I'll stay." Mr. Jeon smiled. "Great! Now, all we have to do is wait for Taehyung." "He's upstairs asleep, Dad." "Perfect! I'll go wake him, give Jimin some clothes to change into." 

Jimin sighed after Mr. Jeon went upstairs. "What the hell was that?" Jimin asked. Jungkook shrugged and stood up. "I wanted to know how he'd feel if we were a thing." Jimin looked at the front door. "So what's for dinner?" Jungkook walked down the stairs to stand in front of Jimin. "Probably whatever Taehyung picks." "None of you cook?" Jungkook shook his head. Jimin sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Come on child, you can help me. First, wipe off every place we had sex." Jimin said as he handed Jungkook a towel. 

"I knew it! I knew you were having sex!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I knew it! I knew you were having sex!" 

"Taehyung! Shut the fuck up!" Jungkook smacked his twin on the arm. "When the fuck did you even get down here?" Taehyung pouted as he rubbed his arm. "I just got down here. But I fucking knew it! The fact that it was Jimin, I did not know." Jimin sighed. "Fantastic." 

"Oh, don't worry, Jimin. I won't say anything to my dad. I'm sure Jungkook forced you." Jungkook stared at his brother. "What the fuck Taehyung?! Don't make me sound like a rapist!" "What? No! God, I meant like you're really good at seduction! Not. Ugh my bad, poor choice of words." Jimin chuckled a bit. 

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Jimin asked. "Our dad talks about you a lot. He speaks of you like you're his best friend." Jimin glared at Jungkook. "So, you definitely knew who I was and still pursued me?" Jungkook looked anywhere, but at Jimin. "I should start cleaning now." He began to wipe down the refrigerator doors, then moved onto the counter. 

Taehyung was about to sit down, but he watched his brother clean almost every surface. He decided it was best to just stand and not touch anything. 

Jimin ran his fingers through his hair. "I would so murder you right now if your father wasn't home." "Ooo, do it anyway!" Taehyung said. Jungkook threw a spoon at his brother. Taehyung ducked. Jimin rolled his eyes and washed his hands. "Taehyung, I heard you get to choose what's for dinner." Taehyung smiled. "Whatever you fix, I'll be happy with." 

Jimin dried his hands and stared at Taehyung. "Man, you two are like polar opposites." Jungkook pouted and wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist and pulled him close. "Mine." Jimin elbowed Jungkook sharply in the stomach. "Ouch!" Jungkook said as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm not yours. I will never be yours." Jimin said before he started to pull things out to make dinner with. 

Jungkook stood next to Taehyung. "Taehyung, would you like to help me?" Taehyung smiled and walked over to Jimin. "Jungkook?" "Yes, Jimin?" "Could you go get me those change of clothes your father asked you to bring me?" Jungkook left. Jimin sighed and turned the oven on. "I want to ask, but I won't." Taehyung said. Jimin gave him a confused look.

"Anyways, do you have any siblings?" Jimin smiled. "Yeah, a brother. He's the same age as you two." Taehyung nodded. "He actually goes to a boarding school as well..." "Give me his name, I know everyone at my school." Jimin wasn't surprised, Taehyung was very outgoing. "Yoongi, Min Yoongi." Taehyung blushed. "Yep. He goes to my school. I thought you looked like him." 

Jimin smirked. "You look like a tomato. But yeah, he looks more like his mom." "His? Are you half brothers?" "Huh? No, did I say his mom? I meant our mom. Wait, if you're home... fuck! Tae, you just have to stir and drain the rice, then set the table." "Is he coming over?" Taehyung asked, a glint of excitement and hopefulness in his eyes. "Um, I'd have to ask. Plus I'd have to go get him." "I'll call a car for him." Mr. Jeon said as he walked in. "It smells delicious boys." "Are you sure sir?" Jimin asked. "Yes, and you don't have to be so formal Jimin, we aren't at work." Jimin nodded. "I'll call him and let him know." Jimin walked out of the kitchen and pressed the phone to his ear. "Yoongs." "Oh, look whose calling me, brother of the year everyone! It's 8:30 and you are just now calling me back?! You do know it's just the two of us here?!" "Yoon-" 

There was a knock on the door.

"Hold on Chim. Wait, was that you?" "No." Yoongi opened the door. "Oh! mom, dad. What are you doing here?" "Is Jimin here?" "No, he's... where are you ChimChim?" "At my boss's house. There's going to be a car to come pick you up, we're having dinner here. Okay?" "Alright. Wait, what about mom and dad?" "We just came to talk to you, sweetheart. We were hoping Jimin would be here as well, but it's fine. You're old enough to hear this without us asking Jimin." Jimin's heart dropped into his stomach as his mother's words rang in his ears. "Uh, okay. I'll see you in a few Chim. Bye." 

Jimin hung up and sighed, he walked into the living room. Jimin put his head in his hands. Jungkook came downstairs and sat down. "Are you okay?" Jimin looked up at Jungkook and laughed. "No. My life is officially falling apart." Jungkook rubbed Jimin's back. "He's going to resent me, he'll probably move out and never speak to me again. Why now? Why couldn't they just wait?" Jimin sighed and stood up. Jungkook wasn't sure how to help Jimin, especially when he had no clue what the man was talking about. "Um, here's the clothes, I'm gonna go help them." Jungkook left. 

After Jimin had finished changing, he walked into the dining room. He was about to sit down next to Jungkook when the doorbell rang. Taehyung jumped up from his seat. "I'll get it!" Taehyung left to answer the door. Jimin sat down and stared off into space. "Jimin? Are you okay, son?" Mr. Jeon asked. "Hmm? Oh yes. Perfectly fine." Jimin said almost monotonously. Taehyung returned with Yoongi in tow. "Hello, thank you for having me over, Mr. Jeon." "Of course! Let's eat boys!" 

Light conversation was made throughout dinner. Jimin kept his eyes glued to Yoongi. He couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. Jimin always had a hard time reading Yoongi. "So, Yoongi, what's it like to have Jimin as a brother? If he's mean I'll pile on more work for him." Yoongi laughed and looked at Jimin then back at Mr. Jeon. 

"Well, actually," Jimin gripped his cup, he braced himself for was to come. "Jimin is my father." Yoongi said. Everyone stared at Jimin. "Oh. Well..." "WHAT?!" Taehyung and Jungkook said at the same time. "That's a joke right? Yoongi, you're sixteen and Jimin is twenty five." Jungkook said. "I'm actually fourteen. But yes, he had me at eleven." "Yoongi, could I speak with you for a moment. Alone. Excuse us." Yoongi stood up and walked over to Jimin, who grabbed his arm and pulled him out to the living room. 

"What did they tell you?" Yoongi sighed. "Just that you're actually my father and not my brother. They told me that that was all they knew and that you had to tell me the rest. Are you ashamed of me or something?" Jimin put his hands on Yoongi's arms. "God, no. Never. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I should of told you years ago." Jimin hugged Yoongi tightly. "I love you." Yoongi hugged back. "I love you too. But I have questions." Jimin pulled away and ruffled Yoongi's hair. "I know you do. And we can stay up all night talking about it if you want." Yoongi smiled and nodded. He turned to go back to the dining room. "Yoongi?" "Yeah?" "Are you going to start calling me dad now?" Jimin asked. "Maybe, we'll see." Yoongi smiled, then walked away. 

Jimin sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. It went a lot better then he thought. "So, we definitely need to talk." Jungkook said, startling Jimin a bit. Jimin sighed. "I know, but can we just finish dinner and wait till I talk to Yoongi first?" Jungkook walked over to Jimin and looked into his eyes. "Yes, but I just want you to know that I don't care. It doesn't bother me, that was your past." Jimin nodded. "Thanks, but there's never going to be an us." Jimin said before walking back into the dining room. Jungkook smirk and followed him. 

"Jimin, you can leave your plate there, Taehyung and Jungkook will do the dishes. I'll walk you and your son out." Mr. Jeon said. He walked Jimin and Yoongi to the front door. 

"Jimin, I just want you to know that the way I view you hasn't changed, okay? Yoongi is a great kid, Taehyung speaks very highly of him. Well, it was great meeting you Yoongi, I hope to see you again very soon." Yoongi shook Mr. Jeon's hand. "Thank you sir. Thank you for the food." "Your father cooked it." Yoongi smiled "Ah, well that explains why it was so delicious. Good Night, Mr. Jeon. Could you tell Tae good night for me? And Kookie?" "Sure thing." Yoongi bowed before taking Jimin's keys and getting into the car. "Jimin, I want you to take the next couple days off, to spend sometime with your son and also I have a favor I hope you'll accept." "Thank you sir. And of course." 

Mr. Jeon smiled. "Could you and Yoongi come stay here with Jungkook and Taehyung? I have that business trip in a couple days. If it was for a week, I'd leave them by themselves, but it's for a month. I'd double your pay for it. Also, I'll pay you for the next couple of days. I understand what it's like to be a young, single father." Jimin smiled. "Thank you so much sir." "No, thank you. They can be a handful." Mr. Jeon walked back inside. Jimin walked towards his car.

"Jimin!" Jimin sighed and turned around, he walked back up the stairs. "What Jungkook?" Jungkook jogged over to Jimin. "I just wanted to say good night." "Okay, Good night." Jimin turned away but Jungkook grabbed his arm and turned him back around. He grabbed Jimin's face and kissed him. Jimin tried to pull away, but ultimately gave up. He kissed Jungkook back. 

He felt Jungkook's grasp loosen. Jimin stepped back. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself. I-" Jimin struck Jungkook across the face. "How many times do I have to tell you no?" Jimin asked. "Good night Jungkook." Jimin walked over and got into his car, he drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sooo... Jungkook? You and him?" Yoongi asked. "You can ask me anything you want, except about him. Okay?" Yoongi nodded. "D-Dad?" Jimin looked at Yoongi, trying his hardest to suppress his smile. "Yes?" "Could we stop and get ice cream?" "Ice cream sounds great."

"And what did your brother want sir?" Jimin smiled. "He's my son actually, he wanted a scoop of chocolate and a scoop of strawberry with sprinkles." Jimin paid and took the ice cream over to where Yoongi was sitting. They ate in silence for a while. "So, are you gay or?" "I'm gay." "How did I happen?" Jimin sighed and leaned back. 

"Well, it was before I knew about myself. I was very mature for my age so I attracted a bunch of older women. Obviously, once I told them my age they'd stop talking to me. Except your mother. I never told her my real age." Yoongi kept quiet. 

"She thought I was fourteen. We went out a couple times, she invited me to her prom and everything. It was my first real relationship. A couple weeks after her sixteen birthday, we made you." Yoongi scrunched up his nose. "Jim- Dad, you can definitely skip that part!" Jimin laughed and looked at Yoongi. "You don't have to call me dad, Yoongi. It's okay. Don't force yourself to do anything you don't want to." Yoongi shook his head. "I want to! You're my dad, you always felt like another parent to me, I just never thought you'd turn out to actually be my parent. Anyways, please continue." 

Jimin cleared his throat. "Well, your mother found out she was pregnant with you and hadn't told me yet when she caught me coming out of the elementary school. Her little brother was a couple years below me and she was picking him up. She was livid. Rightfully so. She told me she was pregnant in the alleyway behind my school. She told me she couldn't keep the baby. But I somehow convinced her to keep you. I never saw her again after that day. Nine months later, someone left a baby on our doorstep. Birth certificate and everything. Min Yoongi, born March 9th, 2004." Yoongi nodded. "How did your parents, grandma and grandpa, take it?" "You don't want to know." 

Yoongi nodded and stood up. "You finished?" Jimin nodded. Yoongi threw their trash away. They walked out to the car. "You okay?" Jimin asked. Yoongi nodded and smiled. "I'm great!" "Really?" "Yeah! Do you have a picture of her?" Yoongi asked. "Yeah, it's back at home." 

Jimin unlocked the door to their apartment and walked in. "Yoongs, why don't you go shower and get ready for bed? I'll try to find her picture." Yoongi headed towards his room. Jimin walked into his own and pulled a box out of the closet. He sat on his bed and opened it, looking through all the pictures until he found hers. He sighed and set it to the side. 

Jungkook was laying on his bed, thinking about everything that happened today. There was a soft knock on his door. "Come in." Jungkook said as he sat up. "Kookie, have you talked to dad?" Taehyung asked as he sat down on Jungkook's bed. "No, why?" "He said that Jimin and Yoongi are going to be staying with us for a month while he's on that business trip." Jungkook smiled. "Really?!" "Um... yeah? I thought you'd be mad." "Why would I be? I get Jimin all to myself for a whole month!" 

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Yoongi and I will still be here." "Eh, you'll be too busy trying to get into his pants to notice us." Taehyung blushed. "What the fuck?! No I won't!" Jungkook stared at Taehyung. "You like him. So, yes, you will." "I will not. I've only talked to him once at school. And I sounded like an idiot." Jungkook smirked and grabbed Taehyung's chin. "Just seduce him with your good looks and charm." "I don't want to seduce him. At least not that way. I want more then just sex. I want him to like me for me." Jungkook sigh. "Damn, then you're shit out of luck. That boat's never gonna sail." 

Taehyung grabbed a pillow and smacked Jungkook with it, causing the younger to laugh. "I'm kidding! I'm sure he'll fall head-over-heels for you." "We'll see." Taehyung said as he stood up and walked over to the door. "Oh, and Kookie?" "Yes?" "Please leave Jimin alone while they're here. I need you to distract him, but not in the way you want to distract him. Okay? He told you no. No means no." "Alright, alright. I'll leave Jimin alone." "Thank you!" Taehyung smiled before leaving. Jungkook sighed. The next month was going to be torturous for him.

After Jimin got out of the shower and ready for bed, he grabbed the picture and walked into the living room. Yoongi was already sitting on the couch looking through Netflix for a movie. Jimin sat next to him. "Anything good?" Yoongi shook his head. "No, but can I start watching orange is the new black now?" Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah... why couldn't you before?" "Your parents told me I couldn't. But now that you basically have custody of me now... well you kind of always have had custody of me, haven't you?"

"As soon as I turned seventeen, you were six, they kicked us out. Got us this apartment and paid for it until I had enough money and steady job. The only thing they said they would pay for was your schooling, since they didn't want you to grow up like me." "That's why I've always went to all boy schools my whole life, isn't it?" Jimin nodded. He looked at Yoongi before handing over the picture. "Here." He whispered. Yoongi looked at Jimin then down at the picture. "She's pretty." Jimin nodded. "Yep, you look just like her. Except your smile and laugh. Those definitely came from my side." Yoongi smiled. "And you definitely don't look eleven." 

There were a couple minutes of silence before Yoongi spoke again. "What's her name?" Jimin frowned. "Hold on, I think I need a drink." Yoongi grabbed Jimin's arm. "No, it's fine, you can tell me when you're ready. Just, don't drink. Please?" Jimin nodded and leaned back on the couch. "Why didn't you tell me before now?" "I didn't want you to hate me and leave. I don't think I would of been able to handle that." Jimin ran his fingers through Yoongi's hair and smiled. "I love you, more then anything in this world. Can you promise me something?" Yoongi nodded then laid down, resting his head on Jimin's lap. "Don't leave me." "Leave you? Where would I go... Oh. I don't want to find her. At least not now. I have you and that's enough, more then enough." Yoongi whispered, he wiped away at the tears that were falling. 

Jimin smiled, he was finally happy that he got to be Yoongi's father, with Yoongi acknowledging him as his father. "Hey, wanna kill some brain cells?" Jimin asked. Yoongi laughed. "Hmm, you wanna go first?" "No, you go ahead." Yoongi sat up and grabbed the remote and searched for the dumbest movie he could think of. It was one of their favorite things to do together. "Ah, nice choice! I still think my choice is going to be worse." Jimin said. "We'll see about that, Dad." Yoongi said as he laid his head back down on Jimin's lap.

Jimin woke up a couple hours later to him phone ringing. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck before reaching over and answering it. "Hello?" "Jimin?" Jimin sighed. "What do you want Jungkook?" Jimin rubbed his eyes and looked down at Yoongi who was curled up and sound asleep, his arms wrapped around Jimin's waist tightly.

"Alright, Alright. Calm down, Jungkook. I'll be there in a minute. Don't leave." Jimin sighed as he hung up. He ran his fingers through Yoongi's hair. "Yoongs." Jimin whispered. "Wake up." Yoongi snuggled closer to Jimin. "No." He mumbled. Jimin chuckled. "Come on, I gotta go help Jungkook." Yoongi sat up and pouted, he blinked his sleepy eyes. "Booty call?" "Min Yoongi!" Yoongi chuckled. "Can I come if it isn't one?" Jimin pinched Yoongi's arm. "Ouch!" Yoongi said through laughter. "Come on punk. The only thing butt related that I'm going to do is kick Jungkook's."


	8. Chapter 8

"Stay here." Jimin said as he got out and walked over to the farm. It was almost five in the morning, it had taken Jimin and Yoongi a hour to get there. Jimin walked up to the barn door. "Jungkook?" "They're in here." 

Jimin walked in to see a man standing with Jungkook and Taehyung. "These your kids?" "My boss's sons. What happened? Why the hell are you two all the way out here?" The man grunted. "They thought it would be funny to come and try tipping my cows." 

Jimin stared at Jungkook and Taehyung. He folded his arms across his chest. "Are you fucking kidding me? How... Did they actually tip any over?" The man snorted as he laughed. "Hell no! The muscular one made the skinner one try it first. Then he tried it and couldn't even do it." Jimin nodded the motioned for the boys to walk over to him. "I'm very sorry sir, I'll see to it that they get disciplined properly." The man nodded. 

Jimin walked back to his car with the twins following behind him at a distance. Jimin got in the car, Taehyung got in the back behind Jimin and Jungkook behind Yoongi. Yoongi turned around and looked Taehyung. "What happened?" Taehyung blushed the glared at Jungkook. Jimin started laughing. They all looked at him, confused. "Yoongi, your genius friend and his even more genius twin came here to tip over cows." 

Yoongi pouted. "What did cows ever do to you two?" "We didn't actually knock any over! They were too fat." Jimin laughed even harder. Yoongi joined in. "You mean you were too weak. It's okay TaeTae." Yoongi said. Taehyung blushed at the nickname and looked out the window. "Whatever, can we leave now?" Jungkook asked. 

Jimin drove to the Jeon's house and parked. He got out and knocked on the door, the three boys behind him. Mr. Jeon opened the door in his robe and boxers, his phone pressed to his ear. "Jeon Jungkook! Jeon Taehyung! Where the hell have you two been?!" They all walked into the living room, Taehyung and Jungkook sat on the couch while their father sat on one of the chairs across from them. 

Jimin and Yoongi stood next to the couch. "Spill." Taehyung and Jungkook looked at each other, then at their father, neither of them said anything. Mr. Jeon sighed and looked at Jimin. "Jimin?" "I caught them all trying to sneak out to some party." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "I was going to scold Yoongi at home, but I might as well do it here. Son, sit down next to Taehyung." 

Yoongi slowly made his way to the couch, sitting down next to Taehyung. Jimin walked over and sat next to Mr. Jeon in the other chair. Mr. Jeon looked at Yoongi. "Yoongi, could you please tell us what the hell you three were thinking?" Yoongi looked around. "Well, Taehyung texted me, telling me that someone from our school was having a party. And I said I wish I could go and he said that he'd take me, but Jungkook said he was coming to keep an eye on us. We didn't make it very far. I didn't know Ji-" 

Yoongi closed his eyes and mentally scolded himself. "My Dad. I didn't know my dad was still up. He caught us and brought us back here." Mr. Jeon took a sigh of relief. "Why didn't you call me, Jimin?" "I'm sorry, I was just so mad, first thing I thought to do was to drive them back home." "I'm sorry Mr. Jeon, it's my fault. I suppose you could say I was feeling a tad bit rebellious after everything that happened last night. It won't happen again." Mr. Jeon gave Yoongi a sympathetic smile.

"I understand Yoongi, it's okay. I believe that it won't happen again, I'll let you two off the hook this one time. If you two pull this shit while Jimin's staying here, I'll have both your asses over the fireplace. Understood?" Taehyung and Jungkook both nodded. "Great, okay. Jimin, Yoongi, would you like to stay for breakfast?" "I'm sure they don't want cereal for breakfast, Dad." Jungkook said. 

"Can we stay, Dad?" Yoongi asked. "You don't want me to go home and cook for you?" All four males looked at Jimin. "Uh... or I suppose I could cook here... for everyone?" They all smiled. "Oh wow, really Jimin? That would be amazing! Thank you!" Jimin sighed and walked into the kitchen. "Yoongi, wanna go hang out in my room?" Yoongi shrugged. "Sure. Jungkook?" "Yeah sure, I'll hang out with you dweebs." They all stood up.

"Sit." Mr. Jeon said. All three of them sat back down. "I have to ask you a personal question. Have any of you ever been with a man before?" "Dad!" Taehyung said. Jungkook chuckled. Yoongi was slightly blushing. "I have not, I've never dated anyone before in my life." Yoongi said. "Do you even like guys?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi's cheeked turned a pretty pink color. "Yes, I'm gay." "Funny, we all like guys." Jungkook said. 

"Anyways, back to my question." "I've only been with three." Jungkook said. "I've made out with one guy, but I'm waiting." Taehyung said. "Wait, so you've never been kissed, Yoongi?" Jungkook asked. "Nope. I'm extremely introverted if you haven't noticed." Taehyung covered his mouth to hide his smile. "Why are you asking dad?" Jungkook asked. "I was just curious. Excuse me a moment." Mr. Jeon got up and walked into the kitchen. The three boys went upstairs to Taehyung's room. 

"So, hows it going in here?" Mr. Jeon asked Jimin. Jimin looked up and adjusted his glasses. "I'm almost done, where are the boys?" "Up in Taehyung's room." Mr. Jeon got closer to Jimin and watched him. "How are things with your boyfriend?" Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't have a boyfriend." 

Jimin put the eggs and rice into bowls, then turned around to grab something. Mr. Jeon stood in front of him. "You know, I really enjoy you being here, Jimin. It's really hard doing this all by myself sometimes, and pretty lonely." Jimin's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, um. I understand and thank you, sir." Mr. Jeon smiled and placed his hand on Jimin's arm. "I told you Jimin, no need to be so formal outside of work. When you're in my house, you may call me by my name." Jimin smiled.

"I'm sorry. Could you help me set the table, Hoseok?"


	9. Chapter 9

Yoongi sat on Taehyung's bed. Jungkook and Taehyung both stood in front of him. "Sooo..." Yoongi started as he awkwardly looked between the two older boy's. 

"Taehyung and I think you should let the both of us be your first time." "Wha-" Jungkook put his hand over Taehyung's mouth. Yoongi turned red. "Um. No." Jungkook smirked. "Oh why not? It would be fun." Yoongi blinked. "One: You fucked my father, I'm sure more then once. Two: You and Taehyung are twins. That's weird. Three: I'd rather wait, till I'm actually ready, with one person." 

"Have anyone in mind?" Jungkook asked. Yoongi looked away. "No." "You do." "Yeah, so? It's not like it'll ever happen." "Wait, how did you...?" Jungkook asked as he sat down next to Yoongi. "Know about you and my dad? I'm not stupid. Plus I saw you two kiss and my dad smack you on the face." Yoongi laughed. 

Jungkook grabbed Yoongi's face. "I'll steal your first kiss if you don't quit playing." Yoongi pushed Jungkook away from him and stood up. He walked behind Taehyung, using him as a shield. "Leave him alone Jungkook." Taehyung said. "Boys! Time to eat!" Jungkook laughed as he left Taehyung's room. Taehyung was about to walk downstairs when Yoongi grabbed the back of his shirt. "Tae?" Taehyung turned around and looked down at Yoongi. "Yes?" Yoongi blushed and sighed. "I feel weird that I've never kissed anyone before." Taehyung smiled. "It's okay Yoongi, it'll happen someday." 

Yoongi sighed, then smiled. "You're right! It doesn't matter. I almost asked you to do it since you're my best friend and I know you would make it special for me. Thanks, TaeTae." Yoongi smiled before he started to leave. "Well! I mean if you really want to get it over with." Yoongi smiled "Thanks, but you're right. I'll just keep waiting." Taehyung sighed. "I'm pretty tired, you go ahead, tell your dad thank you and good bye for me, okay?" Yoongi nodded. "Sure, sleep well TaeTae." Yoongi walked downstairs and into the dining room. 

"Where's Tae?" Yoongi sat down. "He was really tired." Hoseok stood up. "Thank you Jimin, for breakfast and for taking care of my boys." "It was no problem, Hoseok." Jungkook lifted an eyebrow. Since when does he call dad by his name? Hoseok smiled then excused himself to get ready for work. Jungkook eyed Jimin. "Do you think we could talk now?" Jungkook asked. Jimin looked at Yoongi. "I'm done. I'm gonna go take a nap." Yoongi got up and went to lie down on the couch. 

"What Jungkook?" "Well, one. What the fuck? Since when do you call my dad by his name?" "Since twenty minutes or so ago.... are you jealous?" Jungkook gritted his teeth. "No, do I need to be?" "Nothing is going on between your father and I. He's my boss." Jungkook got up and cleared the table. Jimin got up and stretched, exposing his lower stomach. Jungkook licked his lips as he watched. He quickly wiped the table off. 

Hoseok came back into the dinning room. "Jungkook, you better be at work in a hour. I gave Jimin the day off, not you. Jimin, you can stay here for as long as you want, there's a guest room next to Taehyung's. You can stay and sleep if you need to, I'm sure Taehyung would be happy to see Yoongi once he wakes up." "Thank you Hoseok, have a good day at work." Jungkook waited until he heard the front door shut to walk up to Jimin.

"What?" "We weren't done." "Okay, continue." Jungkook pressed Jimin up against the table. Jimin put his hands on Jungkook's chest. "Back up, Jungkook." "No." "Jungkook." Jimin said sternly. Jungkook sat Jimin on the table and pulled his shirt off. "No, Jungkook, put your shirt back on." 

Jungkook wrapped his hand around Jimin's throat, lightly pressing down. "I hope you don't think you can just go around and whore yourself out. You're mine." Jungkook let go and removed the rest of his and Jimin's clothes, he laid Jimin back. He brought Jimin's legs up to his chest, he pushed himself inside Jimin and thrusted in and out roughly.

"Oh fuck! Jungkook, slow down." "Hmm? Go faster? Okay." Jungkook picked up his pace, the sound of their skin slapping against each other's echoed throughout the room. "Jungkook! You piece of shit, I said slow down." Jimin moaned out loudly, reaching behind him to grip the side of the table. Jimin was already seeing stars and Jungkook did not seem like he was stopping anytime soon. 

Jungkook placed his hands on either side of Jimin and thrusted harder then he ever had before. Jungkook covered Jimin's mouth before he started to scream. Jimin bit Jungkook's hand causing Jungkook to move it. "I -fuck. Jungkook... OH FUCK, JUNGKOOK!" Jimin arched his back as Jungkook slammed into him, hitting his prostate. Jimin moaned "Right there!" 

Jungkook stopped and pulled out. "Jungkook!" "Say it." "Jungkook. Just fucking hurry up and finish!" "Nope." Jimin groan and scooted closer to the edge of the table, he rubbed his entrance against Jungkook's tip. "Jungkoooook!" Jungkook looked at Jimin and took a step back. "Daddy! Fuck me, please?" "And?" "And what? I said want you wanted! Come on!" Jungkook smirked. "No. I'm not saying that." Jungkook sighed. "Welp, guess I can't help you then." Jungkook grabbed his boxers. "No! Daddy, please fuck me. I need you." 

Jungkook dropped his boxers and walked back to Jimin, he turned Jimin onto his side and slowly pushed himself back in. Jungkook quickly worked to get to a fast pace. Jimin moaned continuously until his release where he half-screamed, half-mumbled Jungkook's name. Jungkook continued to fuck Jimin. Jimin prayed that Jungkook would finish soon, because he was worried he'd become hard again and would beg for more. 

Jungkook pulled away and put Jimin on his knees. Jimin wrapped his lips around Jungkook, he began to suck. Jungkook grunted before thrusting in and out of Jimin's mouth, fucking Jimin's throat as fast as he could. Jungkook gripped Jimin's hair, pulling Jimin away. 

"Who do you belong to?" Jimin blushed and licked his plump lips. Jungkook gripped Jimin's hair tighter. Jimin winced. "You, Daddy." "Again." "I belong to you, Daddy." "Good boy." Jungkook said with a smirk. He stood up straight and checked the time on his phone.

"I gotta go." He began to put his clothes back, but stopped to look at Jimin. "Jimin?" Jimin shook his head as he wiped away his tears. "I'm fine, hurry up, you'll be late for work." Jimin crawled over and grabbed his clothes, he tiredly began to put them back on. "Jimin, you're not fine. I can be late." "No, you can't Jungkook. Please, just go." Jungkook squatted down and grabbed Jimin's chin, forcing the man to look at him. 

"Jimin, please, what is wrong?" Jimin sighed before putting his face in his hands. He began to cry. "Just hold me please?" Jungkook scooped Jimin up in his arms and walked upstairs to his room. He laid Jimin down. "Hold on, I'm gonna call my dad real quick." Jimin nodded, he grabbed a pillow and curled up into a ball. 

"Dad?" "Yes, Jungkook?" "Um, Yoongi just kind of broke down crying, do you mind if I stay home, for him?" Hoseok sighed on the other end of the phone. "No, I hope he's alright. Let me know if he needs anything." "Thanks, Dad. Bye." Jungkook turned back to Jimin and crawled onto his bed. He pulled Jimin up against him, wrapping his arms around him. Jimin calmed down after a while. 

"I'm sorry." "For what?" "Crying." Jimin said as he looked up at Jungkook. His nose was red, tears still fell down onto his cheeks. Jungkook blushed and bit his lip to keep himself from kissing Jimin. "Why are you crying?" Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook's torso and laid his head on Jungkook's shoulder. "Too many reasons." "Start with one." Jimin breathed out. 

"You. You're a reason why."


	10. Chapter 10

"Me?" Jungkook asked. Jimin nodded. "I hate you." Jimin said quietly. Jungkook frowned. "I hate myself more though." "Why?" "I hate you for ever talking to me. I hate myself for just letting all of this happen in the first place." 

Jimin took a deep breath. "You have serious control issues by the way." "Yeah, but you like it." "That's the problem you idiot. I shouldn't like it! I shouldn't like you either. To be honest it's kind of fucked up that I do like you." Jungkook's eyebrows raised. "What?" "Oh shut up, you heard me." 

Jungkook pulled away from Jimin and stared at him. A huge smile began to form on his face. "You like me back?!" "Yes. Don't make a big deal out of it." "Can I take you out now?" "No." Jungkook sighed. "Why not?" "You're still sixteen." Jungkook groaned. "Please Jimin, I actually really really like you. We don't have to tell anyone." 

Jimin took Jungkook's face in his hands and smiled. He leaned in and gave Jungkook a soft kiss on his lips. Jungkook pulled Jimin onto his lap, he placed his hands on Jimin's sides as he deepened the kiss. Jimin slipped his tongue into Jungkook's mouth. Jungkook's grip tightened as he fought for dominance. Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck. 

"Dad... Okay then. Tae! I found them." Yoongi said from the doorway. Jimin pulled away and sighed. "You didn't shut the door?" "I was more concerned about you." Jimin got up and looked at Yoongi. "Don't, I don't wanna hear it. Just next time, could you two make sure the door is shut?" Yoongi said. 

Taehyung walked up behind Yoongi. "Did you walk in on them?" "They were just making out, I still didn't need to see that." "Are you ready to go?" Jimin asked. Yoongi shrugged. "We can stay here if you two need more time. You go right ahead and have sex with one of my friends, dad." Yoongi said before he turned and walked down stairs. Jimin went after him. 

"What's wrong with him?" Jungkook asked. Taehyung sighed, "I really wish I wasn't your brother sometimes. I'm always second best. I just want one thing, and you don't even know that you have it already." "What are you talking about Tae?" "Yoongi! You fucking idiot. He likes you." Jungkook laughed a little. "No he doesn't." "Well, yeah probably not anymore. But he did."

"No, if he did, why didn't he let me kiss him earlier?" "He probably didn't want me standing there watching." Jungkook sighed and sat next to Taehyung. "Tae, you're not second best. You're the best. You're way better then me." "Yeah? Well no one else sees that." "I do. I envy you. You're so nice and caring. You're so selfless. Which is why you need to be a little bit selfish for once and go let Yoongi know how you feel." Taehyung sighed. "I can't." "Yes you can." 

Yoongi walked back into the room. "Is my dad's phone up here? We're leaving." Jungkook looked at Taehyung, then got up and handed Yoongi Jimin's phone. "I'm gonna go say good bye to your dad." Jungkook said before he left. 

Taehyung stood up and walked over to Yoongi. "You okay?" Yoongi nodded. "Are you?" Taehyung blushed as he looked at Yoongi, his eyes made their way down to Yoongi's lips. Taehyung wrapped one of his arms around Yoongi's waist and pulled him closer.

"Tae?" Taehyung licked his bottom lip before he leaned in. "What are you doing?!" Taehyung stopped and looked at Yoongi. "Yoongi, I like you." "Okay, But do you seriously think it's the right time to be doing this?" Taehyung let go of Yoongi. "Oh my God. Why the fuck do I listen to him?! I knew you didn't feel the same way! Do you like Jungkook?" 

Yoongi scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Ew, God no. I liked you, but then we became friends and I pushed my feelings aside because I've never had a friend before. Now, you're my best friend, so I moved on." "You liked me? Like how much?" Yoongi shrugged. "It was just a small crush." "How small?" Yoongi sighed. "I don't know, Tae. Why does it matter?" Taehyung smiled. "You totally still like me." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "You sound like your brother." 

Taehyung's smile grew into a smirk. "I'm right though, aren't I?" "No." Taehyung got closer. "I am-" "You're insane." "Shhh." Taehyung put his hand over Yoongi's mouth. "Don't think me insane because I'm in love with you and I'm basically telling you that we're gonna happen someday. I'm not insane, I'm right." Yoongi moved Taehyung's hand and moved closer. "You know, you are right. You're not insane." 

Yoongi wrapped his arms around Taehyung's waist and smiled. "You're delusional. Batshit crazy. But, I love you, because you're my best friend. And it's adorable that you think I still like you in that way, even after I told you that I don't anymore." "You do." Yoongi nodded and hugged Taehyung. "Mhm, whatever you say TaeTae. I have to go now, my dad's waiting for me." Yoongi let go of Taehyung and walked downstairs, Taehyung followed him. 

Yoongi froze on the steps as he heard noises coming from the living room. "Dad!" It took a couple minutes for Jimin and Jungkook to emerge. "Seriously?" Jimin and Jungkook's lips were swollen. "You two were taking forever. Probably doing the same thing we were." Jungkook said. "No, we weren't because we're just friends." Jungkook looked at Taehyung. Taehyung waved it off. 

"He just can't admit that he likes me." Yoongi blushed and suppressed a smile. "I don't." "Mhm, keep telling yourself that. You're the delusional one." Jimin cleared his throat. "As adorable as this is, we should get going." Yoongi walked over to the front door. 

Jungkook pouted and hugged Jimin from behind. "Stay." Jungkook said as he pressed a kiss onto Jimin's neck. "Kookie..." Yoongi pretended to gag. "I think I'm going to be sick." "Same." Taehyung said. Jungkook glared at them. "You'll understand once Yoongi realizes his feelings. Stop being such a chicken, Yoongs." Yoongi groaned. "Dad!" "Jungkook, leave him alone. They'll be ready when they're ready." Yoongi pulled Jimin out of Jungkook's grasp. "Can we leave now?" Jimin nodded and opened the front door. Jimin and Yoongi walked outside.

"Jimin." Jungkook said. Jimin turned around and looked at Jungkook. Jungkook walked up to Jimin and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Are you going to call me when you get home?" Jimin smiled. "Yes, I'll at least text you." "Good." Jungkook said before kissing Jimin. He kept kissing him, earning a groan from Taehyung and Yoongi. Yoongi shook his head and walked to the car. Taehyung followed him and opened the door for him. Yoongi sat down in the car while Taehyung leaned against it. "I'll text you when we get home." Yoongi said. "Okay, I'll see you later then." 

Taehyung walked back up to his house as Jimin walked by to the car. "Bye, Taehyung." "Bye Jimin." Jimin got into the car and started it. "Dad wait!" 

Yoongi got out and ran up to Taehyung. Taehyung looked at him. "Did you forget something?" Taehyung asked. "Um... yes." Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it?" "I...umm...ugh!" Yoongi sighed in frustration. He stepped closer to Taehyung and got on his tippy toes.

Placing his hands on Taehyung's shoulders, he leaned in and pecked Taehyung's cheek. Yoongi blushed and stepped back. Taehyung smiled warmly at him. Yoongi laughed a bit. "Bye Tae." Yoongi walked back down the stairs and got into the car. "We will not be discussing this. Let me have my moment, don't make fun of me just yet." Jimin chuckled. "Okay, Yoongs. I won't." Jungkook and Taehyung waved as they drove off. 

"Tae?" "Yes, Kooks?" "You still have the keys to dad's other car?" "Sure do." Jungkook looked at Taehyung and smirked. "Wanna go to my apartment?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you want to do anything tonight?" Jimin asked. Yoongi shrugged as he sat down on the couch. "We could go to the movies, go bowling, stay in and talk about you and Taehyung." Yoongi glared at his father. Jimin giggled. "What? It's my right, as your father, to embarrass you." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "I wonder what my teachers will say when I call you dad in front of them." Jimin laughed. 

"You've done that before." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "I have?" "Yeah." Jimin sat down next to Yoongi. "I was picking you up from school, you were in second grade, you ran up to me and said 'Daddy! Look what I made in class!' It was so cute." "Why did I stop?" Jimin sighed. "My parents." Yoongi rolled his eyes again. "They basically only cared about their reputation." "I'm sorry Dad." Yoongi hugged Jimin. "So, Taehyung?" Yoongi groaned and pouted. "What about him? He's my best friend, nothing more." Jimin scoffed. "Sure, son." "Dad! Stop it." "What's the real reason why you aren't already with him?" Yoongi blushed. "Well... I mean he's my best friend and I really don't want to screw that up, but.." "But?" "There's this other guy... from our school..." Yoongi said, he covered his face.

"Ah. Do you know if he likes you back?" "No, I think he might, but I don't know." "And Taehyung?" "He said that he was in love with me." Yoongi said, a smile creeping onto his lips. Jimin ruffled Yoongi's hair. "Yoongi, I think you should talk to Taehyung." Yoongi nodded. "You're right." Jimin got up and kissed Yoongi on the top of his head. "I'm gonna go to bed early." Jimin walked over to his room. "Good night. I love you, dad." Jimin smiled. "I love you too, Yoongi. Good night." 

Yoongi was sitting by himself on the couch, watching tv, when there was a knock on the door. Yoongi sighed and got up, he opened the door. "Tae? What are you doing here?" "Can I come in?" Yoongi walked back to the couch. Taehyung shut the door before walking over to the couch, sitting next to Yoongi. "Are you going to answer my question?" Yoongi asked. "Jungkook wanted to stay in his apartment tonight and asked me to stay with him." Yoongi nodded. "Of course his apartment is in the same building as ours. He didn't come with you?" Taehyung shook his head. "Well, Do you want to watch a movie?" Yoongi asked. "Sure." 

Taehyung stared at Yoongi throughout the movie. Yoongi paused the movie once the credits came on. He looked over at Taehyung, who quickly looked away. "Tae?" "Yes?" "What happened in the movie?" Taehyung blushed. "I um... I don't know." "Why?" Taehyung smiled sheepishly. "I was too busy staring at you." Yoongi blushed and pushed Taehyung a bit. "Shut up." Taehyung laughed. "Why? I can stare at you if I want." Taehyung began to tickle Yoongi, causing the other to laugh and fall backwards onto the couch. Taehyung climbed on top of Yoongi, straddling his thighs. 

Taehyung continued to tickle Yoongi. "Tae, stop!" Yoongi said between laughs. Taehyung stopped. Yoongi propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Taehyung. "Jerk." "You love me." Yoongi blushed as Taehyung slowly leaned down. Taehyung was ready to be rejected again, but went for it anyways. He looked into Yoongi's eyes. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered. Yoongi looked at Taehyung's lips. "I..." Taehyung leaned down further, inches away from Yoongi's lips. "Y-ye-" 

"Taehyung? Yoongi?" Yoongi shot up, smashing his forehead against Taehyung's. Both boys groaned as they held their foreheads. If Yoongi's heart wasn't racing before, it definitely was now. Taehyung stood up and rubbed his forehead. "Hey Jimin." "What are you two doing? It's past three in the morning." "We were watching a movie, Dad." "You staying the night Taehyung?" Yoongi nodded. "He is, come on Tae, let's go to bed." Yoongi got up and walked towards his room. "Yoongi, why don't you sleep in my room and let Taehyung have your bed?" "Oh, no. Jimin, it's fine, really." "I insist." 

Yoongi walked Taehyung into his room and grabbed a pair of pajamas, he handed them to him. "I'm sorry about my dad." Taehyung smiled. "It's okay, I have plenty of other chances to kiss you." Yoongi blushed and smiled. "Good Night, Taehyung." Yoongi grabbed what he needed and went to Jimin's room. 

Jimin was already back in bed. Yoongi quickly changed and got ready for bed, laying down next to Jimin. "I'm sorry for ruining your moment." Yoongi shook his head and turned to his side to look at Jimin. "It's okay, Dad." Jimin turned as well. He continuously ran his fingers through Yoongi's hair. "Why were you going to let him kiss you?" Jimin asked in a whisper. 

Yoongi hesitated before answering. "I suppose I was just caught up in the moment." Jimin smirked. "Mhm, sure." Yoongi pouted. "How did you feel before?" "Before?" "Before he started to lean down." "Oh, well, my heart was beating a bit faster, not as fast as when you scared the crap out of me." Yoongi said as he glared at Jimin. Jimin laughed. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised he was over." 

"Anyways, um... my stomach kind of felt weird too." Jimin hummed. "Butterflies, that could of been because you were about to have your first kiss, not who was about to kiss you." "But, I didn't feel that way when Jungkook almost did. And-" "What?" Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "No- Not- he wasn't actually going to kiss me, I don't think. He was just messing with me." Jimin laughed. "It's okay, Yoongi. I'm sure it was before we had officially gotten together." "It was... wait, you two are like a legit couple now?" Jimin blushed. "Don't change the subject." 

Yoongi shook his head, he was quiet for a moment before he started to speak again. "I kind of feel them whenever I'm around Taehyung. But I also get them when I'm around the other boy at school." Jimin clicked his tongue. "Well son, seems like you've gotten yourself into a real pickle here." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "Dad?" "Yes?" "Don't say weird dad stuff now." Yoongi said before laughing. Jimin laughed along with him. "I'll try not to. Get some sleep kid." 

The next morning, Jimin had gotten up to fix breakfast. Yoongi was the second to wake up. "Good Morning!" Jimin beamed. Yoongi pouted and rubbed his eyes as he sat down at the table. "I never will understand how you're so perky in the morning." Jimin laughed and set a plate of food in front of Yoongi. "If I wasn't, you would have cereal for breakfast." Yoongi sighed and nodded his head before he started to eat. 

"I have to stop by work today, Taehyung's plate is in the microwave." Jimin went back into his room to get ready. Yoongi sat and ate in silence, until he heard his door to his room open. Taehyung walked out. Yoongi's face turned red as he began to squirm a bit in his chair. "Good morning." Taehyung said, his voice was a couple octaves lower then usual. "M-morning." Yoongi said back as he stared down at his plate. Taehyung sat down across from him. Yoongi got up and got Taehyung's plate, setting it in front of him. "Thank you." "Shhh, don't talk." Taehyung looked at Yoongi. "Wh-" "Shhh." 

A couple minutes went by before Yoongi looked up from his plate. "Tae?" Taehyung looked up at him. "Where are your clothes?" "I got hot and I couldn't figure out how to turn the AC down." Taehyung smirked "Am I making you uncomfortable?" "No." "Why is your face red?" Yoongi pouted. "It's hot, that's all." "Then take your clothes off." "I don't think that's a good idea." "Why not?" Yoongi sighed and crossed his legs. "It's just not." Jimin walked back out. "Oh! Morning Taehyung. Did something eat your clothes?" Yoongi cringed. "I got hot." Jimin looked at Yoongi and smirked. "Okay, well, I'll see you both later on." 

Jimin walked over to the door and opened it. Jungkook was standing there. "Oh, hi." Jungkook smirked. "Hey, I was just about to knock on the door." Jungkook said before wrapping his arms around Jimin's waist. "Are you here for your brother or me?" "My brother, but I'll stay for you." Jimin blushed and placed his hands on the sides of Jungkook's neck. 

Jungkook smiled and kissed Jimin. Yoongi groaned and got up, walking over to the couple. "Tae is fine. I'll take care of him. Bye bye." Yoongi said as he shoved Jimin and Jungkook into the hallway and shutting the door. Yoongi walked back over to Taehyung. Taehyung stood up and looked down at Yoongi, a playful smirk on his face. "You'll take care of me huh?" Yoongi gulped as he looked back up at Taehyung. 

"I can think of many ways you could take care of me."


	12. Chapter 12

"You're going to work? I thought you were off, baby." Jungkook said. Jimin blushed. "I am but I wanted to grab some work and see Rosé and Jisoo. I think Yoongi is going to ditched me today to hang out with your brother. So, I want to prepare for potential boredom." Jungkook laughed a little. "You're such a nerd." Jimin pouted. "I am not." He said as he pushed his glasses back into place. Jungkook laughed. "Yes you are.... Babe?" Jimin looked at Jungkook. "Yes?" "Could you drive me to work?" Jimin sighed and nodded. 

"Ummm... do you wanna do something today?" Yoongi asked, changing the subject. "I was suppose to hang out with Namjoon and Jae and like two of Jae's friends. Do you know Jae?" Yoongi blushed and nodded. "I do. Okay, well, have fun!" Yoongi said before he started to clean the kitchen. "Do you want to come?" "No, I'm okay." "Yoongi... you should have some more friends.... find another best friend." 

Yoongi raised an eyebrow. "So you'll actually think about giving me a chance." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "No." "Why? Do you not like Jae?" "No! It's not that! I just..." Taehyung looked at Yoongi with his big puppy dog eyes. Yoongi sighed. "Fine, what time?" "At four." "Okay well it's 9:30 right now, so do you want to help me until then?" Taehyung looked at Yoongi with curiosity. "With?" Yoongi went into his room. 

After a minute, he came back out. He handed the photo of his mother to Taehyung. "Whoa, she looks just like you. You know, you'd make a very pretty girl. I've thought about it, a lot actually... I mean,when I get to the sex part of it all, you're you. You're basically cross... cross dressing." Taehyung blushed as he looked up at Yoongi. 

Yoongi stared at Taehyung for a moment "I- why do you think about that?" Taehyung sheepishly smiled at him. Yoongi shook his head and continued. "That's my mother. Jim-" 

"Your Dad." 

"Ugh! Fuck. Thank you, my dad won't tell me her name." "You want to find her?" "I don't have to find her, I just want to know her name." Taehyung nodded. "I'll find it for you!" "Really?" Yoongi folded his arms across his chest. "What's the catch?" 

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows. "There's no catch. I want to help you, I care about you, Yoongi. You know, I'm not just after your body. I want your everything. I lov-" "Are you sure? That you love me? How do you know?" Taehyung sighed, he set the photo down and got closer.

"Yoongi, don't you think I would of succeed in getting you into bed by now if I didn't?" Yoongi pouted. "Yes... But I feel bad." "Why?" "Because I don't feel the same way, I don't think." Taehyung smiled and cupped Yoongi's face in his hands. "Don't stress over it. Think it over. Go out and date if you need to. Do whatever you have to do to figure out your feelings. I'll wait." Yoongi blushed. "So, are you you definitely hanging out with us?" Yoongi blushed even more and nodded.

"I think I have feelings for someone else." Yoongi blurted out. Taehyung tried his best to hide the hurt he felt. "Okay, Do you actually talk to this person?" Yoongi sighed. "No, I can't, every time he would come up to me, I'd start walking in the opposite direction." Taehyung chuckled. "Cute. Who is it if you don't mind me asking?" 

Yoongi bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "No one. I didn't even mean to say that, I'm sorry Tae. I didn't mean to hurt you if I did." "I was kinda prepared for it, not so soon, but still prepared." Yoongi pouted. "We should find you a boyfriend." "I'm okay. I don't want anyone else, Yoongi." Taehyung said. 

Yoongi blushed. "I'm gonna go see if I can find out her name for you, then get ready. I'll be back thirty minutes before we're suppose to leave. Okay?" "Okay." Taehyung went and put his clothes on, waved to Yoongi before he left. 

Jungkook and Jimin walked into their place of work. Jungkook went over to Rosé desk. Jimin followed. "Jiminie!!! Where have you been?" Rosé exclaimed as she got up and hugged Jimin. 

"Mr. Jeon told me to take some time to myself ." "Why? Are you okay?" Jimin looked at Jungkook. "Tell her." Jungkook said. Rosé looked from Jungkook back to Jimin. "Tell me what? Hold on. Jisoo!" 

Jisoo looked up from her work and smiled once she saw Jimin. She got up and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. "It feels like ages since I've seen you Jimin!" "I know, how are you?" "I-" Rosé interrupted. "You two can catch up later! Tell us Jiminie!"  Jimin sighed and looked at Jungkook one last time. "I ha-" 

"Wait, why do you keep looking at Jungkook? ....Is there something going on between you two?" Jimin froze and looked at Jungkook again. Jungkook shrugged, then lightly tugged on Rosé's skirt to get her attention since her back was to him. "Rosé, I'd be more likely to ask you out then Jimin." "Ohhh, sorry. Anyways continue." Jungkook sighed in relief and leaned back in his chair.

"I have a son." "What?!" Rosé said. "Really? You do?" Jisoo asked. "Yes." Rosé furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you were gay?" "I am. I had him when I was eleven." "ELEVEN?!" Jisoo and Rosé said in unison. "Shhh yes!" "How long have you known? Do your parents know? Whose the mom? Does Yoongi know he's an uncle?" "One: Rosé, calm down. Two: Yoongi is my son. My parents made me kept it from him until now when they told him without giving me a warning." 

Rosé sat back down in her chair. "I'm sorry for that one time, when I said that thing about him. That must've been weird." Rosé said. Jungkook looked between Rosé and Jimin with amusement. "What did she say?" Rosé shook her head. "Please don-" Jimin interrupted, doing his best impression on Rosé. 

"When Yoongi's of age, send him my way. He's hot, hotter then you Jimin. I will marry his cute squishy face." Jimin began to laugh, joined in by Jisoo and Jungkook. Rosé groaned. "I was drunk!" She glared at them all as they continued to laugh. Trying to get them off the subject of her declaration of marriage to a minor, Rosé asked. "Whose the mom? How old was she?" "She was sixteen. And she was my first and last girlfriend." Jimin said. "Name, Jimin!" "It was-" 

"Jimin?" Hoseok asked, stopping Jimin from answering Rosé. "Hello sir." "I thought I gave you the day off?" "You did, but I think Yoongi is hanging out with Taehyung all day. So I thought I could do some work at home." Hoseok nodded. "Could you come into my office for a moment?"


	13. Chapter 13

Jimin shut the door behind him. "I wanted to go over the rules of the house with you. They want me out there a couple days early, so I won't have time to tell you tomorrow when you come over. Also, I'm sorry for the late notice. I haven't even told the boys you were coming two days early. So, I'm sure Jungkook and Taehyung will be excited. They really love having you and Yoongi around." Jimin smiled. "Thank you, we love being around you guys as well." Hoseok nodded. 

There was an awkward moment of silence before Hoseok cleared his throat. "Um, Jimin?" "Yes?" Hoseok sat on the edge of his desk and looked at Jimin. "I have never told anyone this before, at least any of my employees. I'm sure you all think I'm rather old since my boys are sixteen." Hoseok smiled. "I'm actually kind of like you. I mean I wasn't as young when I fathered the twins, but still too young to have children." Jimin sat down in one of the chairs in front of Hoseok.

"How old were you?" "Same age the boys are now, sixteen. It was a one night stand with some girl I would of never talked to if I wasn't drunk. She was beautiful, but very quiet and shy. The complete opposite of me. It happened at a party, almost a month after it happened, she found me at school and told me. She was going to put them up for adoption, and I was going to let her, until my mother found out and scolded me for ever thinking about it. I'll be forever grateful to her. I couldn't imagine my life without them." Jimin nodded. "Well, you don't even look thirty-two." 

Hoseok laughed. "Thank you." Hoseok went behind his desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a silver key and handed it to Jimin. "Here's your key." He then pulled out a piece of lamented paper and handed it over. "Those are the rules. Basic stuff; no parties, no alcohol, drugs, etc." "Understood." "If you need anything you already have my number, but I also wrote down my mother, father, and sister's numbers." Jimin nodded. "Alright, I believe that's about it. I'll let you get back to Yoongi." Jimin got up and walked over to the door. "Oh, Jimin?" Jimin turned around. "Yes sir?" "I'm also putting you in charge of the office until I get back. I'll have Rosé print out your itinerary for the month. You can use my office." "Are you sure you want to put me in charge?" Hoseok laughed. "Yes, you're the only person I trust enough." Jimin nodded. "Alright, I'll do my best sir." Jimin started to open the door.

"One more thing, thank you. I really appreciate it. I would of asked my mother, but the boys will be much happier with you, especially Taehyung. He's completely infatuated with your son, it's adorable. And Jungkook really enjoys your company, he really looks up to you" Jimin blushed. "I have something I'd like to discuss with you once I get back as well." Jimin smiled. "Okay, I'll see you in about a month sir." "Good Bye, Jimin." 

Jimin walked back out closing the door behind him. Jungkook walked over to him. "I'll walk you out to your car, Rosé said it was okay." "Let me grab my work first."

Jimin opened the door to his car. "I'll see you...Well I suppose tomorrow." "Well... I was thinking, we could go out for dinner tonight. If you wanted to." "Dinner sounds great, but what's for desert?" Jungkook smirked and stepped a bit closer. "Anything you want." Jimin stepped closer as well, turning the huge gap between them into a very small one. Jimin looked at Jungkook's lips. They both started to lean in.

"Jimin! You butt! You left without saying good bye to your best friend and Jisoo!" Rosé said as she walked over to them. Jimin stepped back as Jungkook sighed in frustration. "Hey!" Jisoo said as she pouted. Jimin chuckled. "You're both my best friends. And I'm sorry. I'll see you both on Monday." He walked over and gave them both hugs. "Bye guys." He looked at Jungkook. "I'll see you later, Jungkook." Jimin smiled before getting into his car and driving off.

"Come on Jungkookie, you can do my work for me!" Rosé said. Jungkook walked back inside with her. "Make me and I'll bring Yoongi around you." "No! I don't want to go to jail." Jungkook laughed. "Ugh, lets get back to work brat." 

Yoongi opened the door before Jimin could put his key into the lock. "Oh, hey dad." "Hi, what are you doing? Why is your hair blonde? Why don't you have any clothes on? Is Taehyung a bad influence on you?" Jimin said with a laugh. Yoongi rolled his eyes and walked into his room. "I've been trying to pick out an outfit forever! Tae said thirty minutes before four, but he hasn't been back. Maybe he found out who my crush is and ditched me because he's jealous!" 

Jimin shook his head as he sat on Yoongi's bed. "I don't think Taehyung would ever do that, he's too caring. Where are you going?" "To hang out with Namjoon, Jae, and some of Jae's friends." "Whose the one you like?" Yoongi blushed. "Jae. He's so funny dad and cute and goofy, kinda like Tae." Jimin stared at Yoongi for a moment. "What?" "I, just, I'm confused is all." "About what?" "Nothing son, I'm going to let you figure everything out for yourself." 

Jimin smiled as he got up and looked through Yoongi's closet. He pulled out an outfit for him. "Here, I've always like this on you." "It's not too much?" Yoongi said sarcastically. "I promise you it will get you what you want. This other boy's attention." Yoongi nodded and pushed Jimin out of his room.

Jimin sighed as he sat down on the couch. Yoongi walked back out. He had a tight black t-shirt on, black ripped jeans and black converse. "This is a lot of black, Dad." "Mhm, it's you though. How old is this Jae guy?" "Older." "Min Yoongi." Yoongi sighed and sat next to his father. "He's six years older then me..." "Six?!" Jimin sighed, he felt as if he couldn't tell Yoongi that he couldn't see Jae because of his own past. "Just be careful, alright?" Yoongi nodded.

There was a knock on the door. Jimin got up and answered it. "Hello Taehyung." "Hi Jimin." Taehyung said as he walked inside. "Hi...oh fuck." Yoongi stood up and pouted. "What? Dad, I told you it was too much black." "You changed your hair. Bleach blonde, i-it looks good on you." Jimin nodded in agreement. "It does, but you didn't ask if you could bleach your hair." "I'm sorry dad but I was in a crisis. Last time Jae saw me I had the mint green." Taehyung and Jimin both rolled their eyes, but for different reasons. "I like your outfit too, it suits you. It's a nice contrast against your pale skin, and the v-neck of the shirt is low....lower..." 

Jimin and Yoongi were both staring at Taehyung. Taehyung blushed. "I did it again didn't I?" Yoongi nodded. "Again?" "He rambled on about how I'd look good as girl, then he proceeded to tell me about his dream he had about me. He said that when the sex happens I still-" Taehyung turned red and covered Yoongi's mouth. "Yoongs, pretty sure your father doesn't want to hear that." "I don't. I don't want to think about my pure and innocent baby having sex." Yoongi rolled his eyes and pushed Taehyung's hand away. "-have my penis." Taehyung sighed. "Can we leave?" "Yes! I've been waiting for you this whole time slow poke." 

Jimin shut the door behind them but quickly opened it. "Yoongi!" Yoongi stopped and turned around. "Yeah?" Jimin threw two small packages at him. "Make sure he uses protection. Taehyung, you better use protection, especially if it's with my precious son." "DAD! What the fuck? How do you know he's the top? Or that I'm not one at all?" Jimin and Taehyung both laughed. "A father knows. Especially if said father is also a bottom." "DAD! Oh my god! Good bye." Yoongi grabbed Taehyung's wrist and hurriedly pulled him down the hallway.

"Jimin is hilarious." "Shut up." Taehyung pushed Yoongi up against a wall. "It's okay baby, it's not like I didn't already know." "You don't know anything." Taehyung smirked and looked at Yoongi. "Also seems like you like to be dominated... I bet you'll turn into a dirty little slut when you're in bed. A dirty little slut just waiting for his daddy to dominate him." Yoongi's face crimsoned. Taehyung moved back and continued to walk. "Come on, I'm sure they're waiting for us."


	14. Chapter 14

"So like, is it a party?" "Yes, I didn't tell you because I knew you definitely wouldn't go." Yoongi groaned. "I hate you." "Mhm, sure sure." Yoongi looked out the window at the passing trees. 

Taehyung put the car in park and turned it off. He reached to open the door but Yoongi stopped him. "What did you find out, about my mother?" "Well, Jungkook had some of our father's old year books in a box, I think he thought they were his. I was looking through it and found pictures of the prom, the background of that prom matched the background of the prom your mother and father attended. So, I think I'm going to show her picture to my father and see if he knows her." 

Yoongi stared at Taehyung. "I love you." "What?" Yoongi's eyes widened. "I meant I love you for doing this for me. Thank you, I love you best friend." Yoongi blushed. "Dork." 

Taehyung got out and walked through to the backyard. Yoongi followed, hiding behind Taehyung as much as he could. "Tae! Glad you could make it!" Namjoon said and he walked over and 'bro' hugged Taehyung. "I see you brought someone." Taehyung grabbed Yoongi and pulled him from behind. "It's Yoongi." 

Namjoon's eyebrows shot up. "No shit? I didn't recognize you man. You look different, hot. I like what you did to your hair." "He's-" Taehyung started to say. "He's always been hot, Namjoon." Namjoon looked behind him. "I'm sorry! I never really noticed. Sorry Yoongi." Namjoon said. Yoongi's heart was racing, he whispered so only Taehyung could hear. "Did he just say what I think he did?" Taehyung sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"I need alcohol." Taehyung said before he left and went over to the drinks. "Hey Yoongi." Jae said, a warm smile on his face. "H-Hi. You know my name?" Jae laughed a bit. "Yeah, we've met before? I work at your school." "Oh! I know, I just um, didn't..." "Think I remembered your name? It's kinda hard to forget. Especially when Taehyung never shuts up about you." Yoongi looked over at Taehyung who was getting ready to take shots. "I should probably go stop him." Jae placed his hand on the small of Yoongi's back. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Let's go talk." Yoongi blushed and nodded.

"Tae? Are you really going to do those? You don't like alcohol." Namjoon said. Taehyung looked around the yard. There was no sign of Yoongi or Jae. "No... I just wanted him to think I was going to." "So you told him?" Taehyung nodded. "And?" "He likes Jae, he thinks he might like me, but for now he definitely likes Jae." "Oh shit, where did they go?" "Why?" "I'm pretty sure Jae is not interested in Yoongi." "Well he's a fucking idiot if he's not." "I think he's into you." 

Taehyung blinked at Namjoon. "What?" "Yeah dude. He's probably just talking to Yoongi to see what your situation is." "You're not fucking with me?" "No man! Why would I do that? You're my best friend. I'm rooting for you and Yoongi, duh." "Fuck." "Check inside." Taehyung ran inside Namjoon's house, he looked in all the upstairs bedrooms, then the living room and kitchen. There was no sign of them. 

Finally, he walked downstairs. "So, you've never had your first kiss?" "N-no." Jae smiled and scooted closer to Yoongi. "Well-" "Well nothing!" Taehyung said as he stood in front of them. "Tae, what are you doing here?" Taehyung looked at Jae. "Could you give us a moment?" "Um, sure." Jae got up and left. 

Taehyung took his seat and looked at Yoongi. "Tae! Why-" "He's not right for you." Yoongi groaned. "I knew you'd get jealous, why tell me all that shit about exploring my feelings, then go and cockblock me just because you're jealous." "Yoongi! He was just trying to get information about me from you." "How do you know that?!" Taehyung walked to the stairs. "Jae!" 

Jae walked back down to the basement. "Yes?" Taehyung looked at Yoongi then at Jae. "Do you want to make out with me?" Jae smiled. "Seriously? Yeah!" "Do you want to make out with him?" Taehyung said as he pointed to Yoongi. "I... I'm sorry, no. He's a kid." "I'm literally only like two years older then him." Jae shrugged. "Should we go upstairs or?"

"Leave." 

"But-" "LEAVE." Taehyung walked back over to Yoongi and sat down after Jae left. "Yoongs? Are you going to cry? Because it's okay if you do I-" "You really do love me, don't you?" "Yes. I-" Yoongi wrapped his arms around Taehyung's neck and sat on his lap.

"I'm sorry." "About what?" "Being scared of my feelings. I'm so stupid." Yoongi said as he looked Taehyung in his eyes. "No you're not, don't ever call yourself stupid." Taehyung whispered. "Tae, I think..." Yoongi sighed and looked down. Tears flooded his eyes as he looked back up into Taehyung's. 

"I know, that I'm in love with you too."

Taehyung smiled and wiped away Yoongi's tears. "I'm still scared though." "About what baby?" "My dad and your brother. Wouldn't it be weird?" Taehyung caressed Yoongi's cheek. "Who cares? Isn't everyone's happiness all that matters?" Yoongi bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Then don't stress about it. We don't even have to tell them." "I have to tell my dad." "Why...?" "So I can freak out about it with him." Yoongi blushed and rested his forehead against Taehyung's shoulder as he groaned. Taehyung laughed. Yoongi sat back up and smiled. "Don't laugh!" Yoongi smiled more as he watched Taehyung laugh.

Yoongi's face grew serious. "Taehyung?" Taehyung stopped laughing and looked at Yoongi. His eyes moved down to look at Yoongi's soft, pink lips. Taehyung placed one of his hands on Yoongi's thigh. "Yes, Yoongi?" "Kiss me." Yoongi whispered. Taehyung leaned in. He hesitated as he did the last time, he thought this might all be a cruel dream.

Yoongi shifted slightly, Taehyung groaned. Yoongi blushed and accidentally shifted again. Taehyung groaned again and gripped Yoongi's thigh. "Babe, stop moving unless you want to lose your first kiss and virginity all in the same night." "I'm sor-" Taehyung had leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto Yoongi's lips. Yoongi's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed Taehyung back. They slowly pulled away at the same time. Taehyung leaned back in and kissed Yoongi again, with much more passion. 

Namjoon was cleaning his house when he noticed that Taehyung and Yoongi never left. He walked down to the basement. "Tae- YES!" Namjoon shouted as he caught them making out on his couch. Yoongi blushed and pulled away. Taehyung laughed. "Sorry Joonie, we kind of got distracted." "It's okay guys, at least you aren't doing anything else." Yoongi and Taehyung got up. "I'll see you later dude." 

Taehyung walked Yoongi to his apartment door. "You know, we could go to Jungkook's apartment and make out some more." Taehyung said. Yoongi laughed and shook his head. "We can do that tomorrow and the next day after that and-" Taehyung laughed "I get it baby." 

Yoongi blushed and pulled Taehyung's face down to his own and kissed him. "Good night, Tae." Yoongi said as he bit his bottom lip to keep his smile from spreading over his face. "Good night, everything." "Everything?" Taehyung nodded. "Because you're my everything, that's my nickname for you now." Yoongi smiled big and jumped onto Tae and gave him a couple more kisses. "I love you." Yoongi whispered. "I love you too, everything." 

Yoongi walked into his apartment with the goofiest smile on his face, he was in his own little world. "Oh my god! That feels so fucking good, Daddy!" "Mmm, you're so dirty baby boy." Yoongi turned white and looked at the couch. He screamed and covered his eyes.

"DAD!!!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Yoongi!" Jimin said as he tried to get off of Jungkook. Jungkook held him in place. "Babe, I'm almost done." "Really Jungkook?!" "Yes!" Yoongi covered his eyes as he walked to his room. "It's fine, I have head phones!" Yoongi slammed his door shut. 

Jungkook bit his bottom lip and gripped Jimin's ass. He smacked it. "Move babe." Jimin slowly started to move again. Jungkook lifted Jimin up a bit and started to ram into Jimin. "Oh fuck! Harder!" Jungkook pounded into Jimin, giving his release a couple minutes later. Jimin slowly lifted himself up and down until Jungkook was finished. Jungkook kissed Jimin's neck a couple times.

"Mmmm... I'd say let's go again, but you should talk to Yoongi." Jimin looked over at Yoongi's door. "You go get in my bed and call Taehyung and ask him to come get Yoongi and I'll talk to Yoongs, I'll see that they leave and then we can continue." Jimin said with a smirk. Jungkook smirked back then kissed Jimin. Jimin got up and put his clothes back on, he waited for Jungkook to go into his room before he walked into Yoongi's. 

Yoongi sat up and removed his headphones. "Do you want to stay with Taehyung tonight?" Yoongi smiled. "Really?!" Jimin nodded. Yoongi got up and ran to the front room and dug through Jungkook's pockets until he found the keys. "Okay, bye dad have fun!" Yoongi shouted before he ran out the door.

Jimin walked back into his room and stripped, he got on top of Jungkook's lap and smirked. "Did you call Taehyung?" "No, I was busy doing something else." Jungkook said with a smirk. Jimin rubbed Jungkook's chest. "I had fun tonight." Jimin whispered. Jungkook smiled and kissed Jimin. "I did too." "I really liked desert though." Jimin said as he flipped them over, so Jungkook was on top. "Mmm, you did?" Jimin bit his lip and nodded his head. "Yes daddy, can I have some more?"

Yoongi unlocked Jungkook's apartment door and walked in. He shut and locked the door behind him before he walked over to Taehyung's door. He lightly knocked on it. 

A couple minutes passed without Taehyung answering. Yoongi tried the doorknob, it was unlocked. He slowly and quietly opened the door, peaking his head in. Taehyung was sitting on his bed. He had his bottom lip pulled behind his top teeth, his boxers were pulled down to his ankles. Yoongi walked in and shut the door behind him. "Tae?" Yoongi whispered.

Taehyung yelped and fell off his bed. Yoongi flipped the light switch on. "Baby? Are you okay?" Yoongi asked as he started to walk over to Taehyung. "Don't! Stay right there. Um, in fact, could you turn around?" Yoongi turned around. Taehyung stood up and pulled his boxers back up. "Okay, you're good." Yoongi turned around and blushed. 

His eyes went down to Tae's v-line that was peaking out. "How did you get in?" "I took Jungkook's key. They were having sex on the couch when I walked in. I tried to stay and sleep, but my dad told me to come here. And I forgot my pajamas." Yoongi pouted. Taehyung smiled and laughed a bit. "That's disgusting and aww you're so cute." Yoongi blushed and walked over to Taehyung. "Why did I have to turn around?" "Huh? Oh um I was..." Taehyung took a deep breath.

"Masturbating." 

Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck. Yoongi's eyes immediately shifted down. "Oh. Um, I can go and sleep on the couch." Yoongi said. "No! No. It's fine. I can finish later." Taehyung cringed at himself. "Not finish later. I mean like some other time..." Taehyung rolled his eyes at himself and got back into his bed.

"Could I borrow one of your shirts?" Taehyung nodded. Yoongi grabbed one and left to change. He came back in only the shirt and his boxers. Taehyung bit his lip and put his head back and closed his eyes to stop his thoughts.

Yoongi got in next to Taehyung. He looked at him and hesitated before moving his hand underneath the covers, placing it onto Taehyung's crotch." Taehyung looked at Yoongi. "W-what are you doing?" Yoongi blushed. "I.. I could finish for you." Taehyung's eyes widen. "Are you- Fuck!-" Taehyung moaned as Yoongi rubbed him through his boxers. Yoongi pulled Taehyung's cock out of his boxers and began to jerk him off. Taehyung licked his lips before attacking Yoongi's lips.

Taehyung placed his hand on Yoongi's neck as he slipped his tongue inside Yoongi's mouth. Yoongi moved his hand faster. Taehyung pulled away and moaned "Fuck, Yoongi!" Yoongi pulled his hand away. Taehyung pouted. "Babe-" "Could- Could you teach me how to, um, give-" "Head?" Yoongi blushed and nodded. Taehyung smirked. "Sure."

Jungkook breathed heavily as he flopped back down on the bed. Jimin turned around on his knees to look at Jungkook. "Baby come here." Jimin crawled closer. Jungkook took his finger and wiped some of his cum off of Jimin's chin. Jimin licked and sucked it off. 

He then laid down and rested his head against Jungkook's chest. Jungkook smiled and ran his fingers through Jimin's hair. Jimin sighed as he enjoyed Jungkook's touch. "Babe?" Jimin asked. "Yes?" "Do we have too much sex?" Jungkook started laughing. "No, at least not to me. We could have even more if you wanted." Jimin blushed and wrapped his arms around Jungkook's torso. "We should definitely do more stuff like this." "Cuddling?" Jimin asked. "Yes, I love holding you in my arms." Jimin smiled and snuggled closer to Jungkook.

"Jimin?" "Yes?" "Remember when you would constantly tell me that we'd never happened?" Jimin groaned. "Don't bring that up." Jungkook laughed. "Why not?" "Because I lied to myself. You just had to get your way didn't you?" Jungkook smirked "Yes." Jimin shook his head and sighed. Jungkook kissed Jimin's head. "Good night, baby boy." "Good night, Daddy."

They both started to fall asleep, but Jungkook was stopped by his phone. "Hello?" "Where are you and your brother?" "At my apartment, Dad." "Really? Because I've only found your brother and Yoongi. Where are you, Jungkook?"


	16. Chapter 16

*Flash Back*  
"Ow ow ow, Yoongi, no. Stop. STOP!" Taehyung said as he pulled Yoongi off of him. "I'm sorry.." Yoongi pouted, tears began to form. "It's okay baby, just, no teeth." "I'm trying!" Yoongi pouted and folded his arms. 

"Try it again." "No." "Baby, it's okay. I won't yell at you again, I promise." Yoongi got up. "Get up." Taehyung listened. He walked and stood in front of his bed. Yoongi walked over and got on his knees. He looked up at Taehyung as he kitty licked the tip. Taehyung bit his bottom lip. Yoongi put his hands on Taehyung's thighs as he began to suck. Taehyung moaned a bit. Yoongi looked up into Taehyung's eyes as he put him further down his throat.

Taehyung moaned as he pulled out of Yoongi's mouth. Yoongi stood up and removed his clothes. He got on all fours on the bed. Taehyung stepped closer and smacked Yoongi's ass. Yoongi moaned and leaned his head down on the bed, sticking his ass out even more. Taehyung went to grab the condom Jimin had given him and some lube.

"No. No condom." Yoongi said. "But-" "No. Now would you kindly hurry up and fuck me?" Taehyung smirked and put some of the lube on his fingers. "Be patient, everything." Yoongi blushed and waiting quietly and patiently. 

Taehyung pushed one of his fingers inside and slowly began to move it. Yoongi moaned. "More, daddy!" "Daddy?" Yoongi blushed. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out." "Say it again." Taehyung smirked and added another one in. Yoongi moaned louder. "Oh daddy! Please, I need your cock." Yoongi said as he pushed back on Taehyung's fingers.

"JEON TAEHYUNG!" Taehyung froze. "Taehyung, Yoongi. Get dressed. Right now." Hoseok said before slamming the door shut. Yoongi sat up. "Did he-" "No, I was blocking his view." "Then how-" "He knows I would never do this with anyone else." Yoongi smiled. "Baby?" Taehyung blushed. "Yes?" "Could you move your fingers please?" Taehyung pulled his fingers out, causing Yoongi to moan again. "Taehyu-!" "We're not doing anything, Dad! We're getting dressed." 

A few moments later, Taehyung and Yoongi walked out to the leaving room. "Where the hell is Jungkook?" "He-" Taehyung started. "Does your father know you're up here, Yoongi?" Yoongi blushed and looked at Taehyung. "No, Mr. Park doesn't know." "I'm calling your brother."  
*End Of Flash Back*

"He's with Mr. Park, Dad." Taehyung said.  
"Is that true Jungkook?" Jimin got up and got dressed. He walked into the living room.

"Jungkook?" "Yes, Dad. I'm with Jimin." "We'll be down there in a second." Hoseok said before hanging up. Jungkook got up and was about to walk into the living room when Jimin walked back in. "Here, hurry up and change then sit on the couch." Jungkook took his clothes and put them on. "I'm going to stay in my room and pretend I was sleeping since my hairs already messed up." Jungkook nodded, then pulled Jimin close. He kissed him softly, then pulled away and got dressed. He went and waited on the couch. 

Yoongi walked up to his apartment door and unlocked it. He, Hoseok, and Taehyung walked inside. Jungkook got up and walked over to them. "Yoongi, would you get your father please?"

Yoongi nodded, then walked to Jimin's room. He walked inside. "Dad, could you come out here? Mr. Jeon wants to talk to you." Jimin and Yoongi walked back out and over to the twins and Hoseok. "What's going on?" Jimin asked. Yoongi and Taehyung both put their heads down.

Jimin and Jungkook looked at each other, panic started to build up in both of them. "Jimin, I caught my son and yours in bed together." Jimin looked at Yoongi, his eyebrows raised. "Yoongi?" Yoongi looked up at his father, his face red with embarrassment. "Y-yes, Dad? "You two had sex?" "No! We just.. did other things..." Jimin covered his mouth and stifled a laugh. "Did you have protection?" Taehyung looked at Jimin. "Yeah, you gave me one. But... um... I wasn't going to use it." Hoseok looked at Jimin. "It's better for them to have it then not have any and be unprotected. I gave one to Yoongi as well." 

Hoseok looked back at Taehyung. "Why weren't you going to use it?" "I didn't want him to." Yoongi said. Jimin raised his eyebrows at his son, his mouth slightly agape. "Min Yoongi!" Yoongi shrugged, unbothered.

Hoseok looked at Jungkook. "And you, Why were you here?" Jungkook looked up at his father. "You really think I wanted to stay and hear that? I told Jim- Mr. Park, that Taehyung was at home and I didn't feel safe by myself. He let me sleep on the couch. I'm sorry for lying to you, Mr. Park." "It's okay, Jungkook." Yoongi and Taehyung started to laugh a bit at Jungkook calling Jimin, Mr. Park. "Why are you two laughing? Taehyung, you're in so much trouble." "But dad-" "Don't. Say good bye to Yoongi and Jimin, and get in the car. You too Jungkook." "Bye" Taehyung and Jungkook both mumbled. They left.

"Yoongi, go in your room. I'll be in to talk to you in a moment." Jimin said sternly. Yoongi sighed. "Good night, Mr. Jeon." Yoongi disappeared behind his door. Jimin shook his head as he watched Yoongi leave. "I thought he was in his room this whole time. Sometimes I wish my parents would of let me tell him, maybe he wouldn't be acting out." Hoseok sighed. "It's alright, I just hope he actually really likes Taehyung. I don't want to see him get his heart crushed."

Jimin eyed Yoongi's door. "I'm not sure. I'll talk to him." Hoseok sighed. "I suppose I'll have to punish Taehyung when I get back, I very well can't tell him he can't see Yoongi for a while if you're both going to be staying at our house." "I'll distance them and make sure they aren't alone." Hoseok smiled. "Thank you. Well, the boys will see you in a couple hours I suppose. I however won't see you for a whole month." Hoseok said as he got a bit closer. Jimin blushed. "Yes, t-that's true." 

Jimin was about to step back, but Hoseok grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. "Ho-" "Jimin, I've been admiring you from a distance for far too long." Jimin looked up at Hoseok and blinked. "What?" Hoseok chuckled and gently pushed Jimin's hair back. "I should get going, we can talk about this more when I get back." Hoseok walked to the door, but stopped and turned back to Jimin. He walked up to him, pulling Jimin close and placing a lustful kiss onto his lips. Jimin froze, he couldn't move. 

Unfortunately, he had no trouble reacting to the kiss. 

Before they could move away from each other, Yoongi had walked back out of his room. His door slammed shut  behind him, causing Hoseok and Jimin to jump away from one another. Yoongi's eyes went wide. "I-uh-um. I had to use... I'm sorry!" Yoongi walked back into his room.

Jimin sighed and took a step back to distance himself from Hosek. "We can talk about this later. Good bye Jimin, I'll talk to you soon." Hoseok smiled before he left. Jimin walked into Yoongi's room. "Yoongs..." Jimin said as he sat down next to him. "I-" Yoongi got up. "Hold that thought, Dad. I seriously have to go to the restroom." Jimin nodded and sat, waiting for Yoongi. "What the fuck just happened?" Jimin asked himself.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, um... why did you kiss your boyfriend's dad?" Yoongi asked as he walked back into his room. "I didn't-" Jimin sighed. "I didn't mean to kiss him back. I didn't know he was going to kiss me." "Are you going to tell Kookie?" "No! God no." Jimin said. He ran his fingers through his hair. "So, you and Taehyung?" "GOOD BYE DAD!" Yoongi said as he tried to push Jimin out. Jimin laughed. "Not that! I meant what happened at the party and with that Jae guy?" 

Yoongi sighed. "Jae was just using me to get to Taehyung. But Taehyung figured out before I did and came to stop him from taking my first kiss." "Aww I'm sorry." Yoongi shrugged. "I'm not complaining. Did you see who I'm with now?" Yoongi said as his goofy smile from earlier returned. Jimin laughed and hugged his son. "That's adorable. Also, finally." Yoongi pouted. "I was scared and insecure." Jimin nodded "I know." 

Jimin looked over at the clock that sat above Yoongi's desk. "Well I guess we could have breakfast. We can just sleep when we get to the Jeon's." Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought that wasn't until Monday?" "Hoseok asked me to come two days early because they asked him to come two days early for his business trip." Jimin didn't think Yoongi's smile could get any wider. "I'll make breakfast, Dad!"

Jimin chuckled and ruffled Yoongi's hair. They both walked out of Yoongi's room. Yoongi left to go to the kitchen. Jimin was about to follow when there was a knock on the door. Jimin opened the door. "Jimin? It's... I'm-" "What-? How? Um, how did you find me?" "Your parents gave me your address. Is he here?" "I really don't think-" 

Yoongi walked into the living room. "Dad? Do you want rice and eggs or pan... oh, whose that?" Yoongi stepped from around the corner and froze. "Jennie-" Jimin started. "Oh my God. You look just like me." Jennie said as she slowly approached Yoongi, she began to cry a bit. She hesitantly placed her hands on Yoongi's face. "Dad...?" 

Jimin gently pulled Jennie away. "Jennie, you're a stranger to him, you have to remember that. Besides, he doesn't really like to be touched." Jennie wiped at her tears. "I-I'm sorry, Yoongi. Do you know who I am?" "My mother." Jimin sighed. "Let's sit-" "MOMMY! Mommy, Jihoon hit me." A little boy yelled as he ran into the apartment and hugged Jennie's legs. 

Another one emerged, significantly smaller then the first one. He had his arms crossed in front of him, a pout across his lips. "I only hit him because he was annoying me." Jimin looked at Yoongi. "Yoongs?" Yoongi walked over to the couch and plopped down. "Jihoon, don't hit your brother. Seungkwan, where's your sister?" 

A girl, a couple inches shorter then Yoongi walked in and shut the door behind her. "Seriously? I told you little shit stains to stay with me." "Lisa!" The girl shrugged and looked over at Yoongi. She blushed. "Mom, who are these people?" Lisa whispered as she stood next to Jennie. Jimin stared at Lisa. He made his way over to Yoongi and plopped down next to him, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Lisa, please sit down." Jimin kept staring at Lisa, causing her to shift uncomfortably. "Mommy, can we leave now?" Jihoon asked. "Um, no. You didn't bring your games in?" "I think I have some of Yoongi's old stuff still." Jimin said. He got up and walked into his room. 

Lisa sat next to Yoongi. "I'm Lisa." She offered her hand. Yoongi awkwardly shook it. "Yoongi." "Are you my oppa?" Yoongi shrugged. "You're hot." Lisa said. Jennie widened her eyes. "Lisa!" "What mom? He is!" Yoongi looked at Lisa. "When's your birthday?" "March 9th, 2004." "I think you just called your twin brother hot." Yoongi said. "What?!" 

They both looked at Jennie. Jennie nodded her head. She pulled two chairs from the kitchen into the living room, setting them in front of the couch. She sat down on one of them. Jimin walked back out with two boxes of toys. "Wanna play in Yoongi's room?" Seungkwan and Jihoon nodded and followed Jimin. 

A couple minutes later, Jimin walked out, shutting the door behind him. He sat down in the other chair. "Jennie, is she mine too?" Jimin asked as he pointed at Lisa. Jennie nodded. "I had twins." Jimin sat back in his chair and let out a breath he had been holding since Lisa had walked in. Yoongi and Lisa looked at each other. "Wait, how come you kept her?" Yoongi asked. Jennie sighed. "I was going to give you both up. That's why I gave you both the same last name, so maybe you two could find each other someday. But, I just couldn't bring myself to do that. I wanted to keep you both with me, but my parents had a fit about money. So I gave Lisa to my grandmother and I gave you to your father, Yoongi. I couldn't give you both to my grandmother, it would of been too much on her."

"Why didn't you come back for me?" Jennie looked at Jimin. "I tried to, but your father's parents threatened to have me arrested." Jimin scoffed. "Of course they did." "Why do you look so young?" Lisa blurted out. "I was eleven when I fathered you. Your mother didn't know about my age back then." "What?!" Lisa stood up and pushed her long hair back. Jennie stood up as well, she pulled Jimin over to the side. 

Yoongi stood next to Lisa. They kept quiet as they watched their parents whisper to each other. "Jimin, could you take the kids please? I know it's a lot of me to ask, but I have to get to work." "Even your kids?" "If you wouldn't mind? I think it would be good if Yoongi got to know his half-brothers." Jimin looked over at his son and daughter. "That way, you can get to know Lisa." "What about you and Yoongi?" "I'm off tomorrow, if he wants, I can take him out for the whole day. I'd drop the boys off at their father's, then Lisa with you." Jimin sighed. "I have to babysit my boss's kids. For the whole month." Jimin said as he wrote down his phone number and the Jeon's address. "I'll cook us all dinner." 

Jennie smiled and squeezed Jimin's arm. "Alright, I'll see you all for dinner then. I'm gonna go talk to the boys." Jimin watched as Jennie walked into Yoongi's room. "So you call him dad?" Lisa asked Yoongi. "Yeah." "What's his name again?" "Jimin." Lisa looked back at her twin brother. "You'll probably have to keep reminding me." Yoongi nodded and sat back down. "I have siblings. A fucking twin! Wait till Tae hears, he won't believe it!" Yoongi said to himself. 

Lisa ignored Yoongi and walked over to Jimin. "Jimin?" Jimin turned around and looked at Lisa. "Yes?" "Are you okay?" "Are you?" Lisa looked down at her feet. "It's just kinda weird... I just never thought I would meet you." Lisa's shoulders started to shake. Jimin stepped closer. "Lisa? Are you okay?" Lisa cried out and wiped her tears. "I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me! I-I always wondered why you never came to see me, but-but you didn't even know I existed." Lisa cried more. 

Jimin engulfed her in a hug. "Shh shh. Lisa, that's the last thing I would of ever done. If I had known about you, I would of been at every sporting event you had, every art show, every dance performance. I would have been there for you." Lisa hugged him back and cried on his shoulder. Jennie walked back out. "Aw, Lisa.." Jimin gave Jennie a small smile. "I got her, you should head to work." Jennie nodded, then walked over to Yoongi and sat next to him. 

Yoongi turned his face and wiped his tears. "I'm sorry, Yoongi. You'll never understand how guilty I'll feel for the rest of my life. I was just a stupid kid." Yoongi nodded and sniffled. "It's fine, Jennie." Jennie sighed and looked at her son with sorrowful eyes. "I wish I didn't have to go to work... I wasn't even going to do this today, but I couldn't stop myself. You don't hate your father at all, do you?" Yoongi looked at Jennie. "No, he's the only person whose ever cared about me." "Good." Jennie whispered. She tried her best to hide her hurt. "I'll see you for dinner." Yoongi nodded and got up, he walked into Jimin's room, locking himself in. Jennie sighed and waved to Jimin before she left.

"Lisa?" "Mhm?" "Wanna help me make breakfast for your brothers?" She smiled and nodded. "Sure, Jimin."


	18. Chapter 18

"Yoongi." Jimin said as he knocked on his door. "I'm not hungry." Yoongi said through the door. Jimin sighed and sat down next to Jihoon. "What's your name mister?" Seungkwan asked. "Jimin." "He's my dad guys." Jihoon looked at Jimin. "So, does that mean dad isn't actually our dad?" Lisa shook her head. "We have different dads, but we have the same mommy." "Ohhh." They said in unison. "How old are you two?" Jimin asked. Jihoon held up four fingers, while Seungkwan held up six. "Oh wow, you're big boys aren't you?" They both nodded. "J-Jm-" "You can call me Chim, Jihoon." "Chim? ChimChim!" Jihoon smiled the for the first time since being there. Jimin giggled. "Yeah, that's fine too." 

After they were finished eating, Jimin cleaned the kitchen, Jihoon and Seungkwan were playing in Yoongi's room. Lisa walked up to Jimin's bedroom door and knocked. "Yoongi? It's me, Lisa." Yoongi shuffled to the door and opened it a bit. "Can I come in?" Yoongi moved a bit more, only opening the door enough to let Lisa in. Jimin finished cleaning and knocked on his door. Lisa opened it. "Could you two talk out here? I still have to shower and pack." Lisa walked out and over to the couch. 

Yoongi walked past Jimin. Jimin grabbed his wrist. "Yoongi, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Please, just don't shut me out." "Dad, I would never. But how are you not mad? She kept Lisa away from us for so long." "Son, you didn't even know until a week or so ago." Yoongi groaned. "Fine, she kept her away from you for so long." "I'm sure she had her reasons. You shouldn't be so quick to judge her. Try and get to know her, okay? Just try." "For you?" "For yourself Yoongi." Jimin pulled Yoongi close and hugged him, he kissed the side of Yoongi's head before he went to get ready.

Yoongi sighed and walked over to Lisa. "I haven't packed either." She smiled. "I'll help." They walked into Yoongi's room. Seungkwan and Jihoon looked up from their game. "Are you Lisa's boyfriend?" Jihoon asked. Yoongi laughed and crouched down and cupped Jihoon's face. "You're so cute! But no, I'm not. She's actually my twin sister." "Ohhh, so you're our brother too?" Yoongi nodded. "What? I'm confused." Seungkwan said. "We have a big brother Kwanie!!!" Jihoon exclaimed as he jumped up and down with excitement. "Really?!" "Yeah, him!" Jihoon said as he pointed at Yoongi. Yoongi laughed. "Too cute." "Try living with them." Yoongi and Lisa started to get Yoongi ready to go. 

After Jimin's shower, he quickly got dressed. As he was packing, his phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey baby, when are you getting here?" Jimin smiled as he threw a couple shirts on his bed. "Well, I'm just packing, once I'm done we'll be headed your way." "Taehyung won't leave me alone, plus I miss you so hurry!" "Um, babe?" "Yes?" "We're bringing a few surprises along with us." Jungkook chuckled. "Um okay, well I'll see you soon babe." Jimin smiled. "Bye." He said before hanging up. He grabbed his things and walked out to the living room. "Oh, all four of you are ready? Lisa, could you carry your brother's bag? Yoongi, go grab the boxes of toys for your brothers, I'm not sure if they'll have any there." 

Jimin pulled up to the house. Taehyung almost ran out the door. He walked over to the car. "Hi Taehyung." Jimin said he got out. "Hey Jimin!" Jimin opened the trunk. And handed Taehyung the boxes of toys. "What are these for?" Jimin opened one of the back doors.

Jihoon and Seungkwan hopped out and looked up at Taehyung. "You're tall." Seungkwan said. "And pretty, like big brother!" Jihoon said. Taehyung blushed a bit and laughed. "They're so cute! You have siblings, Jimin?" Jimin laughed a bit. "No. My parents are too old to have a four year old and six year old." Lisa stepped out of the car and looked Taehyung up and down. Yoongi got out of the back seat. He stood next to Jimin. Taehyung smiled brightly. "Hi." Yoongi chuckled a bit then grabbed his and Jimin's suit cases. Lisa shut the trunk after him, they all followed Taehyung inside. "So little guys-" "I'm Seungkwan and he's my little brother, Jihoon." Seungkwan said as he pointed to Jihoon. "Hey! I can introw -uce myself!" He was about to hit Seungkwan when Yoongi scooped him up. "No, no. Jihoonie, we don't hit." Jihoon pouted and wrapped his small arms around Yoongi's neck. "This is a really nice house." Lisa said as she looked around. "Lisa, wanna help me carry these upstairs?"

After Lisa and Jimin left, Taehyung looked at Yoongi. "So, are you gonna tell me who they are?" Yoongi smiled. "I have so much to tell you! But-" Yoongi looked at Jihoon, who was falling asleep in his arms. Seungkwan yawned and smacked his lips together. "Let's put them down for a nap first."

Jimin set his suitcase in the guess room, then he took Yoongi's from Lisa and placed it in Taehyung's room. One of the doors opened, startling Lisa. She yelped. Jungkook's eyes widen as he looked at the younger girl.

"Holy shit." Lisa said. "Who are you?" Jimin stepped out of Taehyung's room and looked at Lisa and Jungkook. Jimin's eyebrows raised. "Jungkook don't-" "Babe, whose she?" Jimin sighed. "Babe?" Lisa asked, Jimin looked at Lisa. "He's my boyfriend." Jungkook said. Jimin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jungkook! This is Lisa, my daughter." Jungkook's eyes widen. "Daughter?! Jimin, what the fu-" "I just found out about her a hour or so ago. She's Yoongi's twin sister." "Boyfriend? Jimin, you're...?" "I'm gay. I realized after your mother." Lisa looked back at Jungkook. "But, he looks about my age." "He's only two years older then you." Lisa's eyes widen. "So, is Taehyung gay too or...?" "I'm not sure, but he's most definitely infatuated with your brother. Yoongi has him so whipped." Jungkook said. "I need to lie down." Lisa said as she walked back towards the guest room. "I'm sorry, Lisa." She looked at Jimin. "For what? You're fine. It's fine. I'm okay." She left.

Yoongi and Taehyung walked upstairs, Taehyung was now carrying a sleepy Seungkwan, while Yoongi carried a sleeping Jihoon. They took them to Hoseok's room and laid them down. They walked back out and looked at the others. "So, shall we go talk?" Jimin asked.


	19. Chapter 19

Jungkook and Taehyung sat back after Jimin had finished. "Whoa." Jungkook said. "She just showed up? How are you feeling, baby? Taehyung asked Yoongi. Yoongi shrugged. "I can't explain it." Jimin looked at Jungkook. "Jungkook, I'm really tired, can we go take a nap in your room?"

Taehyung got up from his chair and sat down next to Yoongi on the couch. "I told myself that I wouldn't be mad at her because I wasn't mad at Jimin... but I like can't look at her. I don't know why." Taehyung pulled Yoongi closer. "Maybe it's because she gave you to Jimin, not Lisa." "I love my dad though, I wouldn't be me if I didn't have him. And she was a scared teenager, whose parents made her give us away. I guess I should be upset with my grandparents. Both of them." 

Taehyung ran his fingers through Yoongi's hair, causing Yoongi to relax. Yoongi scoffed. "We don't even know which one of us came first." "I'm sure Jennie will tell you." Yoongi looked up at Taehyung. "Baby, you look so tired. Maybe we should go take a nap too?" Yoongi placed a soft kiss on Taehyung's lips. "Please." 

Jimin pulled his shirt off and laid next to Jungkook. "I'm sorry for outing you to Lisa." Jimin smiled and looked at Jungkook. "It's okay baby, it would of happened eventually." Jimin shrugged and placed his head on Jungkook's chest. "Were you upset when she showed up?" Jimin pursed his lips. "No, I was just worried about Yoongi. I think Jennie and I are okay now... I hope." "I suppose you'll find out later when she comes for dinner." Jimin nodded then cuddled closer to Jungkook. Jungkook played with Jimin's hair until he fell asleep. 

Taehyung was laying on his bed watching as Yoongi slept. Taehyung smiled as he pushed strands of Yoongi's blonde hair back. The door slowly began to open. Taehyung could hear tiny whispers. 

He got up and walked to the door. Seungkwan and Jihoon looked up at Taehyung. "What's wrong?" Taehyung whispered. "I wanted to sleep with Yoonie." Jihoon said with a sleepy pout as he rubbed one of his eyes. Taehyung smiled and picked Jihoon up and placed him on the bed next to Yoongi. Taehyung shook Yoongi a bit "Baby?" Yoongi groaned and opened one of his eyes. "I think Jihoon wanted to cuddle and sleep with you." 

Jihoon was laying next to Yoongi, making a grabbing motion with his hands. Yoongi chuckled and pulled Jihoon into his embrace. Jihoon quickly fell back asleep. Yoongi shifted a bit to look up at Taehyung. "You think our kids will be as cute as your brothers?" Yoongi blushed. "I-" Taehyung laughed and bent over to give Yoongi a long kiss. Taehyung pulled away and walked over to Seungkwan. "Wanna watch a movie with me?" 

"Hyungie, I'm hungry." Seungkwan said After Taehyung had started the movie. "I'll fix you some food. As Taehyung was preparing Seungkwan food, Lisa walked in and sat down at the counter. "Hey." Taehyung looked up. "Hi, I'd ask how you're feeling, but I'm not sure if that's the question you want to hear right now. So, how was your nap?" Lisa smiled. "It was good." Taehyung smiled and handed the plate to Lisa. "Could you take that to your brother?" She nodded and left. 

Taehyung sighed as he started to clean. Yoongi walked in and sat on the counter. Taehyung hadn't notice, so once he turned around he jumped a bit. "Fuck, when did you get down here?" Yoongi bit his lip and shrugged. Taehyung got closer. "You okay baby? Where's Jihoon?" Yoongi slowly nodded. "Living room." 

He grabbed Taehyung's shirt and pulled him closer. "I want you." Taehyung blushed and got in between Yoongi's legs. Yoongi pressed a soft kiss onto Taehyung's lips. Taehyung smiled against Yoongi's lips before Yoongi kissed him again. Yoongi nipped at Taehyung's bottom lip, causing the older to part his lips. Yoongi took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Taehyung's mouth. Taehyung placed his hands on Yoongi's sides, eventually sliding them up underneath Yoongi's shirt as they both fought for dominance. Yoongi pulled away for air and gently palmed Taehyung through his jeans. 

"We can't." Taehyung said breathlessly as he grabbed Yoongi's wrist. Yoongi pouted. "We could leave..." Taehyung looked into Yoongi's eyes and sighed. "No, Yoongi, you can't just avoid her. She's in your life now." Yoongi groaned and looked up into Taehyung's eyes. "I hate you. You turn down sex, so I can get to know her? Are you crazy?" Taehyung tried to place his hand on Yoongi's neck, but Yoongi smacked it away. 

He hopped down off the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Taehyung walked out after him, but collided with his brother. "Ouch! What's wrong with Yoongs?" Jungkook asked. Lisa walked in. "I kinda turned down his offer and he's mad." Jungkook cocked an eyebrow. "He offered you his ass and you turned him down?" Lisa lightly coughed. The twins looked at her. "I'll go talk to him, Taehyung." She said before walking upstairs. "Again, he offered you his ass and you turned him down?" Taehyung sighed. "Shut up, Kooks." Taehyung walked into the living room to sit with Seungkwan and Jihoon. 

Jimin was walking out of Jungkook's room when Yoongi almost ran him over. "Whoa, Yoongi, what's wrong?" Yoongi turned his head away. "Nothing." Lisa walked over to them. "Yoongi? Do you want to talk?" She asked. Yoongi looked up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. "I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a moment." He said before locking himself in Taehyung's room. Lisa and Jimin looked at each other. "Well, he needs space... do you want to help me with dinner?" Lisa smiled and nodded. "Sure, Jimin. Can you just teach me how to cook?" Jimin chuckled. "Sure." 

Jennie knocked on the door a couple hours later. Jungkook walked over to the door and answered it. "Hello, I'm Jennie, Jimin's friend." "You're the mother of his children, right?" "Yes." Jennie said with a smile. "He's in the kitchen with Lisa." Jennie walked in and thanked Jungkook. "Mom!" Seungkwan exclaimed as he ran over and jumped into Jennie's arms. "Hi sweetheart, did you have fun?" She asked as she walked with him into the kitchen. "Yeah! Taehyung played with Jihoon and I the whole time!" Jennie laughed a bit and kissed Seungkwan's cheek. "Hey, Jennie" Jimin said. "Hi, Jimin." They smiled at each other. 

"Mom, can I live with Jimin?" Lisa asked. Jennie looked at Jimin. He shrugged. "Did you ask her if she wanted to, Jimin?" Jimin shook his head. "No, I had no idea she wanted to. Well... I suppose.. . I'd have to get a bigger apartment though, I don't want you sleeping on the couch or floor the whole time." Jennie looked at Jimin.

"What about school? And wouldn't Yoongi be away at school?" Jimin sighed. "Um, no. I haven't told him yet, but my parents stopped paying for his school. And I can't afford it. So, he'll have to go to the nearest public school." 

The kitchen door swung. "Was..?" "It was Taehyung." Lisa said. Jimin sighed and excused himself. He walked into the living room and sat down next to Taehyung and Jungkook. "Taehyung, I'm really sorry. I would love to have him go back to your school, but I-" "My dad could." Jimin shook his head. "I couldn't ask your father." "I will, just accept the money, please?" Jimin sighed. He looked at Jungkook. "I'm sorry Taehyung, but my mind is already made up, I will tell your father the same thing." Jimin sighed again as he stood up and walked upstairs. 

Jihoon walked up to Taehyung and hugged his legs. "Don't be sad TaeTae." Jihoon said as he laid his head on Taehyung's knee. Taehyung smiled and ran his fingers through Jihoon's hair. "Why don't you just ask dad if you can go to whatever school Yoongi will be going to?" "You think he'll let me?" "He let me quit school and work with him, you could try." Taehyung nodded and smiled at his brother. "Alright." Jihoon jumped into Taehyung's arms. "Yay! Hyungie is happy!!!" Jungkook and Taehyung both chuckled at Jihoon.


	20. Chapter 20

"Yoongs?" Jimin asked as he leaned against the wall next to Taehyung's bedroom door. "What?" "Can you let me in?" Yoongi sighed and opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Yoongi laid down on Taehyung's bed. "I asked Taehyung if he wanted to leave so we could... go... a-and-" "Have sex?" Yoongi nodded. Jimin laid down next to him, turning on his side to look at his child.

"What happened?" Yoongi sighed and turned to look at Jimin. "He said no. He thinks I just wanted to leave because of Jennie." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "Do you think that maybe that's why you actually wanted to leave?" Yoongi pouted. "Yes... but I still would of enjoyed it!" Jimin sighed. "I think Taehyung probably wants your guy's first time to be special." Yoongi sighed and looked at Jimin. "She's here, isn't she?" Jimin nodded. "Alright... lets go." Yoongi got up and walked downstairs. Jimin followed. 

Everyone was in the living room. Yoongi looked over at Taehyung and pouted. Yoongi walked over to Taehyung and pushed Taehyung back so he could sit on his lap. "Baby, I'm sorry." Taehyung wrapped his arms around Yoongi's waist and smiled. "It's okay." Taehyung leaned over and kissed Yoongi. "You can make it up to me later." Taehyung whispered against Yoongi's lips. Jimin cleared his throat. Yoongi pulled away and looked at Jennie. "I'm assuming you two have met?" Bitterness laced in between Yoongi's words. Taehyung pinched Yoongi's side. "Be nice, baby." Yoongi rolled his eyes and played with Taehyung's hand. "You two are very cute together." Jennie said. Yoongi looked at Taehyung and smiled a bit. "Thank you." He said as he looked back at Jennie. "Let's eat guys." Jimin said. 

Everyone got up and made their way towards the dining room except for Jungkook. Jimin walked back over to him. "Jungkook?" Jungkook looked up at Jimin. "Yeah?" "You okay?" Jimin asked as he sat down next to Jungkook. He shrugged and looked at Jimin. "I just miss you, that's all." Jimin looked at the door way then back at Jungkook. "As soon as they leave, we can go upstairs and have some fun." Jimin smirked as he played with Jungkook's hair. Jungkook leaned over and began to kiss on Jimin's neck. "I want you now though..." 

Jungkook took Jimin's hand and placed it on his crotch. Jimin blushed and bit his lip as Jungkook found his spot on his neck. "Daddy..." Jimin whispered. Jungkook smirked and kissed Jimin. "It hurts baby boy, can you fix it?" Jimin bit his lip and gently began to palm Jungkook through his pants. Jungkook made a low groan. Jimin sighed.

"You better make this quick." Jimin said before he undid Jungkook's pants, pulling them down to his knees, along with his boxers. Jungkook bit his lip as Jimin engulfed him. Jimin slowly moved his head up and down. Jungkook placed his hand on the back of Jimin's neck. Jimin sucked harder and faster, gagging a bit. "Jimin? Jungkook?" Taehyung called out. Jungkook began to thrust into Jimin's mouth. Taehyung poked his head in just enough to see his brother. "Busy?" Jungkook smirked. "We'll-" He moaned. "Fuck, just like that baby." 

Taehyung rolled his eyes. "Got it." He said before walking back into the dining room. "They'll be here in just a second, we can go ahead and eat." Taehyung sat back down next to Lisa and Jennie. Yoongi was glaring at him. Taehyung just smiled. "So, how long have you two been together?" "Two days." Taehyung said. "Oh! Really? I would of thought for at least a year." Jennie said. Taehyung smiled. "It took him forever to admit he liked me back." 

Yoongi scoffed. "You had all that time to confess and you choose to do so at a horrible time. So, don't even." Taehyung smirked. "Still took you forever. You almost let another man take your first kiss, when you knew you liked me." "LOVED. I said I love you, get it right. And he didn't kiss me now did he? No." "No, I was your first kiss. And, I shall be your last as well." 

Yoongi turned red. Part of him wanted to throw something at Taehyung, but another part of him wanted to attack him with kisses. "Awwwww!!!! Yoongi, your boyfriend is too cute and smooth!" Lisa said. Jihoon tugged at Yoongi's sleeve. "Are you and TaeTae going to get married?" Yoongi covered his face and groaned. "Too much cuteness!" Yoongi said. Taehyung laughed and looked at Jihoon. "Yes, but not for a while." Yoongi moved his hands and pouted. "I never said yes!" Taehyung chuckled. "I mean give me like a day or two and I can actually properly propose to you." Yoongi threw his napkin at a chuckling Taehyung. "Hajima!" 

"Thank you baby." Jungkook said as he ran his fingers through Jimin's hair. Jimin finished cleaning Jungkook up and stood. "I'm going to go wash my hands, go in there and eat." Jungkook stood up and kissed Jimin. Jimin turned around after kissing him back. "I'd much rather eat something else." Jungkook said as he smacked Jimin's ass. "Later, go." Jungkook's eyebrows raised. "Seriously? You'll let me-" "Yes! Now go!" Jungkook smirked and kissed Jimin's cheek before running towards the dining room. 

Lisa's hand was covering her mouth as she laughed. Taehyung had a smug look on his face and Yoongi was bright red. Jungkook sat down. "What did I miss?" "Me embarrassing my future husband." Taehyung said as he chuckled. Jungkook's jaw dropped. "I thought you were waiting unti-" Taehyung kicked Jungkook in the shin. "Ouch!" Yoongi looked at his boyfriend. "What?" Taehyung waved Yoongi off and shook his head. "He's delusional." Jungkook pouted as he began to eat.

"So, Jungkook, are you taken?" Jennie asked. Jungkook looked up from his plate. Yoongi, Taehyung, and Lisa all looked down at theirs. "Me? No. Nope I'm single." Jimin walked in and sat down next to Jungkook. "How about you Jimin?" Jimin looked around the table. "Me?" "Yeah, you got a special someone?" Jimin laughed. "Nope, you were the last one." Lisa and Yoongi both made faces. "Gross." They said in unison. Taehyung and Jungkook both laughed. "They really are twins." They both said at the same time. Jimin and Jennie laughed, causing everyone else to laugh except the two youngest. "What's so funny?" Jihoon asked with a pout. Yoongi ruffled his hair. "Nothing buddy." 

Taehyung got up and took his plate into the kitchen. "Does anyone want to watch a movie?" He asked as he walked back in. Everyone except Jungkook, Jimin, and Jennie got up. "Guys, one movie then we have to leave. Alright?" Jennie said. Jennie stood up and started clearing the other plates.

Jungkook looked over at Jimin after she had left. Jimin looked over at Jungkook and smiled a bit, he leaned over and licked the corner of his lips with the tip of his tongue. Jungkook blushed. Jimin leaned in and slowly kissed Jungkook a couple times before moving away. "I... I have to help Jennie." Jimin blushed and grabbed his plate before leaving.

"Jungkook! Hurry up and finish, we're watching your favorite!" Taehyung yelled from the living room Jungkook stared at the kitchen door, a huge stupid grin on his face. All he could do was hum in response. "He almost said I love you." Jungkook said to himself, the grin on his face growing bigger and more stupid.


	21. Chapter 21

Jennie sat at the counter as Jimin started the dishwasher. "Want some wine?" Jennie smiled and nodded. Jimin poured himself and Jennie a glass. "So, you really haven't been with anyone else?" Jimin laughed a bit and took a sip. 

"One person." "Was it a one night stand?" Jimin chuckled. "Um, no. But, its complicated." Jennie nodded. "What about you?" Jennie sighed. "I gave up after the boys' father. I'm still in love with him anyways." Jimin sighed as he sat next to Jennie. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Jennie shrugged. "We just couldn't see eye to eye. Doesn't help that he was younger." 

Jimin's eyebrows raised. "How much younger?" Jennie laughed. "He's the same age as you. You might know him actually." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "I'll come and get you first before taking the boys over there so you can meet him. He's in Lisa's life and as her father, you have a right to meet him." 

Jimin sighed. 

"About tomorrow, I'm not sure Yoongi will..." "I was going to ask Taehyung if he could come as well, Yoongi seems to not be as cold towards me when he's around." Jimin smiled and wiped a couple tears from his eyes. "Jimin? Are you okay?" He nodded. "I'm sorry. Just, thinking about Yoongi and Taehyung. He's only fourteen and he has already found the love of his life." 

"Jimin, he's only fourteen, they could break up tomorrow." Jimin shook his head. "You don't know them like I do. You could tell even before they got together." Jennie rubbed Jimin's back. "Makes you feel old, huh?" Jimin laughed and nodded. "Just a bit." Jungkook walked in to put his plate in the dishwasher. He couldn't help, but stare at Jimin. 

A million questions were running through his head. Jimin and Jennie turned to look at Jungkook. "You okay Jimin?" Jimin nodded. "Okay... don't mind me, I'm just getting some desert." Jungkook said as he opened the refrigerator. "Shouldn't you ask the others if they want some?" Jimin asked. Jungkook looked at the pie then at Jimin. "I'm fine actually. We all had a big dinner, we shouldn't have desert." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I will have a bit of whipped cream though." Jungkook said as he picked up the can. He smiled sheepishly before leaving. Jennie chuckled before taking another sip. "He's adorable, you should try setting him up with Lisa." Jimin shifted in his seat. "You really want our twins to date twins?" Jennie laughed. "Eh, probably not." Jimin laughed as well. 

After the movie, Lisa nudged her twin's arm. "Could you two carry them? I'm going to go get mom." Yoongi sighed out after Lisa had left. "Yoongs, you gotta chill out a bit. I get why you're like this towards her, but it's a bit much..." Yoongi glared at his boyfriend. "I will never have sex with you." 

Taehyung chuckled and leaned over, kissing Yoongi softly on his lips. "You want it just as bad as I do, maybe even more. Don't lie to me, everything." Yoongi blushed, then scrunched up his nose as he wrapped his hands around Taehyung's neck, pretending to choke him. "I hate you." Taehyung cooed. "I love you too, everything." Yoongi sighed and got up. "Come on pain-in-my-ass, let's help with the cute babies." 

"Thank you for dinner and watching the kids. For everything. I'm really glad you're in my life again." Jennie said as she hugged Jimin. "Me too. We'll see you tomorrow." Jimin, Taehyung, and Yoongi all waved good bye. Yoongi looked over at Jimin. "Dad?" Jimin hummed in response. "Can- eh, never mind. Do you have to work tomorrow?" Jimin shook his head. "No, why?" "Just curious. Okay! Good night you two, see you tomorrow!" Yoongi said and he walked back inside. 

Taehyung and Jimin followed him inside and upstairs. Taehyung walked to his room, expecting Yoongi to follow him. "Babe?" Yoongi stopped in front of the door for the guest room. "What?" Taehyung pouted. "You're not sleeping with me?" Yoongi walked back over. "I almost forgot." Taehyung smiled and walked inside his room. Yoongi followed and looked around until he saw his bag. "Okay! Good night." He said as he grabbed his bag. 

"Babe!" Yoongi smirked. "Yes?" "Stay with me." "No." Yoongi walked back towards the door, but was stopped by a long arm blocking his way. "I said, stay." Yoongi looked up at Taehyung and blushed hard. 

Taehyung's eyes were dark. 

His tongue quickly poking out, swiftly running across his bottom lip before he bit it. Yoongi quickly dropped his bag and shuffled over towards the bed. Taehyung came up behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around Yoongi's waist. "Yay! Thank you baby!" Taehyung said childishly as he placed a kiss on Yoongi's neck. The kiss was soft, the spot he placed it wasn't as innocent as his tone of voice was, causing Yoongi's head to swirl. He wasn't quite sure how to feel in the moment.

Jimin leaned against the doorway of Jungkook's bedroom, the door closed behind him. "So, why did you really get the whip cream out?" Jimin asked as he walked over to stand in front of Jungkook, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Wanna find out?" Jungkook asked with a smirk. Jimin climbed onto Jungkook's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I am a bit curious." He smirked back. 

He began to leave soft kisses on Jungkook's neck. He left a couple of light bite marks there as well. "Baby?" Jimin hummed against Jungkook's skin, causing him to shiver a bit. "I um- Oh." Jungkook gripped onto Jimin's hips as he felt Jimin through his pants. Jimin began to attack Jungkook's lips. Jungkook was beginning to get lost in Jimin's alluring aura. 

Jungkook held onto Jimin as he stood up, Jimin wrapped his legs around Jungkook's waist. Jungkook turned around, laying Jimin down on the bed, their lips never parting. 

Admist the heated make out session, Jungkook pulled away. He looked into Jimin's eyes, his heart pounding against his chest. "Dadd-" Jungkook cut him off by kissing him passionately. Jimin stared at him, speechless. The younger had taken his breath away. He furrowed his eyebrows "Jungkook-" 

"I love you."


	22. Chapter 22

"I love you."

Jimin blinked a couple times. "Jungkook..." Jimin bit his bottom lip and sat up a bit. Jungkook's eyebrows shot up. "It's okay! It's okay if you can't say it back, or if you don't want to or whatever. It's fine, I just wanted you to know." Jimin looked around the room and sighed. He tried to move from underneath Jungkook. 

"Babe, Jimin! Jimin, you don't have to leave, really, just forget I said anything." "I-I can't do this. Jungkook, we can't do this. Seriously, it was all a mistake. We-I-" Jungkook cupped Jimin's face in his hands. 

"Don't you ever say that again. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you. You're the only person I've ever said that to. I haven't even told my dad or Taehyung that I love them." Jungkook took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Jimin, please, don't leave." Jimin sighed and looked up at Jungkook and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm just scared." 

Jimin looked up at Jungkook. "I'm sorry for saying those things." "It's okay baby." Jimin stared into Jungkook's eyes for a while, before pulling his face towards him. 

"I love you too." Jimin whispered softly. Jimin kissed Jungkook passionately, entangling his fingers in Jungkook's hair. Jungkook smiled against Jimin's lips. Jungkook kissed him a couple times before pulling away. 

"I love you, Park Jimin." 

—

There was a knock at Taehyung's door the next morning. "Boys, time to get ready!" Yoongi groaned and cuddled closer to Taehyung. He mumbled against Taehyung's bare chest, the vibrations from his voice tickled Taehyung, causing him to laugh.

"Babe, I have no clue what you just said." Taehyung smiled as he lifted Yoongi's face up. "I don't want to go. Tell them I'm sick so we can stay in bed all day." Yoongi pouted. "Babe, I'll be with you the whole time. It'll be okay." Yoongi shook his head and kissed along Taehyung's collar bone. Taehyung sighed. 

"Min Yoongi." 

"What, daddy?" Yoongi moved further down, licking above the band of Taehyung's boxers. Taehyung closed his eyes, breathing deeply as Yoongi slowly started to pull Taehyung's boxers down. Taehyung grabbed Yoongi's wrists, pulling him up. He then flipped them over, so he was on top. Pinning Yoongi down, he leaned down and bit Yoongi's neck. Yoongi screamed out. Taehyung licked over the bite marks then stood up. "I'm taking a shower first." He cleared his throat. "A cold one." 

Jungkook walked over to his door after getting ready. Once he opened it, he saw a fluff ball of bleach blonde hair. "Yoongi? You okay?" Yoongi sighed and nodded. "Taehyung won't let me shower with him, so can I use your shower?" Jungkook chuckled and moved aside. "Yeah, go ahead." 

Yoongi walked over to the bathroom, his hand on the door knob. "You've like, cleaned in there right?" Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Why?" Yoongi widen his eyes a bit. "You know..." Jungkook huffed out in slight frustration before blushing. He began to laugh. "Don't worry, Yoongs. Your father and I have not done it in the shower, yet." Yoongi scrunched his nose up in disgust. "Okay, a simple yes or no would of sufficed." Jungkook chuckled before leaving. 

He followed the smell that was coming from the kitchen. He walked over to Jimin, wrapping his arms around his waist. "It smells good, I'm starving." Jimin chuckled. "You're always hungry after sex." Jungkook scoffed. "We made love, it was different!" Jimin turned around in Jungkook's arms and kissed him. "That was last night, love. I was talking about this morning." Jungkook smirked. "Oh, right. I think we have time, if you want to go again." Jimin rolled his eyes and turned back to the food. "You're a horny teenager." Jungkook kissed Jimin's neck. "You love me." He whispered. Jimin blushed and turned his head to look at Jungkook. With his smile that turned his eyes into little crescent moons, he said. "I do love you, Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook smiled widely before attacking Jimin's lips. 

Taehyung groaned as he sat down at the counter. "You guys are disgustingly cute. But, not as cute as Yoongi and I." Jungkook walked over and smacked his twin upside the head. "I will kill you." Taehyung said before chasing Jungkook out of the kitchen. 

Jimin wiped his hands once he heard his phone ring. He picked it up. "Hello?" "Jimin! Hi, I was calling to see how things were going. I know you've only been there for a day, but I just wanted to make sure they were treating you alright." Jimin pushed his glasses up before turning the stove off. "Oh, yeah. They're basically angels." 

Jungkook walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the counter, catching his breath. Taehyung walked in after him and sat next to his brother, also breathing heavily. "Did you want to talk to them?- Okay, I'll let them know. Good bye, Hoseok." 

Jimin set his phone down. "He said that he'll call one of you later tonight." Jungkook tilted his head as he watched Jimin. "Baby, are you okay?" Jimin nodded as he filled up two plates and set them in front of the Jeon twins. "Yeah. Hurry and eat, they'll be here soon." Jimin kissed Jungkook on the top of his head. "I'm gonna eat in the dinning room." "I'll sit with you, babe." Taehyung set his food aside, he decided to wait for Yoongi. 

After a couple minutes, he walked into the dinning room. "Yoongi hasn't come down yet?" Jimin shook his head. "No." "He's showering in my room." Jungkook said. 

Taehyung walked upstairs and walked into his room. He sat down on his bed and waited. Yoongi groaned as he walked into Taehyung's room. "How did I-" Yoongi stopped talking as he heard a weird noise come from the direction of the bed. 

He looked over to find his boyfriend sitting there. "Tae, why are you so red? It's not the first time you've seen me naked." Taehyung bit his bottom lip, another weird noise emanating from the back of his throat. "Wet." was the only word Taehyung could manage to say. Yoongi smiled, then chuckled. "You're a dork." Taehyung sighed. "Could you please hurry and get dressed?" Yoongi walked over to Taehyung and looked down. 

"Does daddy have a problem he wants me to fix?" 

Taehyung placed his hands on Yoongi's waist, pulling him closer. "Yes, but you're fixing this with your mouth, nothing else. Do you understand me?" Yoongi bit his lip and nodded. Taehyung smacked his ass. "I-I understand, daddy." "That's better." 

Jimin smiled as he looked up at Jungkook. "Why are you staring at me?" "Because I can and because I love you." Jimin blushed and rolled his eyes. "You're so corny." Jungkook smiled and pulled on Jimin's arm. Jimin got up and sat on Jungkook's lap, wrapping his arms around Jungkook's neck. "I love you, too." Jungkook leaned in, his lips barely brushing against Jimin's when there was a knock at the door. 

Jimin and Jungkook both sighed at the same time, causing Jimin to giggle before kissing Jungkook a couple times. "I love you." Jimin whispered before he got up and answered the door.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi!" Seungkwan exlamed after Jimin had opened the door. "Hi Seungkwan! Someone seems excited." Jihoon ran up and hugged Jimin's legs. "ChimChim!!!" Jimin laughed and ruffled Jihoon's hair. "They wouldn't stop talking about you last night and this morning." Jennie said as she gave Jimin a brief hug, being careful not to squish Jihoon who was still holding onto Jimin. "Really?" "Yep, they couldn't wait to see ChimChim, Big Brother, Kookie, and Hyungie. Right boys?" "Yeah!" They screamed in unison. Lisa sighed as she walked inside. 

"It was annoying." 

Jimin smiled. "Hi Lisa." "Hi, where's Yoongi?" "He's upstairs still, I believe." "Big Brother?!" Jihoon asked excitedly. Jennie and Jimin both chuckled at Jihoon's cuteness. "Yeah-hey!" Jimin said as Jihoon ran upstairs. "Taehyung is up there, so could-" Lisa's eyes widened. "Shit, Jihoon!!! Don't open any doors!" Lisa yelled as she ran upstairs.

"So, did you guys eat yet?" Jennie shook her head. "Seungkwan, would you like some food?" "You can sit by Kookie." Jimin added. Seungkwan smiled and ran into the dinning room. "Hi Kookie!" Jungkook laughed. "Hey Kwanie, wanna sit by me?" Seungkwan quickly nodded his head before climbing up into the seat next to Jungkook. "Are we gonna play today?" "You and Jihoon have to go see your dad today, sweetheart." Jennie said. 

Seungkwan pouted and grabbed Jungkook's arm. "No! I wanna stay with Kookie!" Jungkook smiled and hugged Seungkwan. " I have to go to work buddy. Maybe, tomorrow when I'm off, my brother and I will take you and your brothers to the park!" Seungkwan smiled brightly and looked at his mother. "Mommy!" "Only if Big Brother says its okay. Okay?" Seungkwan smiled and nodded. Jimin placed a plate in front of him and sat across from Jungkook. "So, what are you and Lisa going to do today?" "I have to swing by the office for a minute, then we can do whatever she wants."

"Jihoon! Come here right now!" Lisa whispered. "But, Hyungie might be in there hurting Big Brother!" Jihoon whined. "No, trust me, he's not hurting him. Let's go downstairs and wait for Big Brother." Lisa said as she walked over and grabbed Jihoon. A loud and deep moan erupted from behind the door. "You sure Big Brother is okay?" Lisa nodded and quickly walked down the stairs. She walked into the dinning room and handed Jihoon to Jennie who sat him in her lap.

"What-" Lisa closed her eyes and shook her head. "I just saved him from being scarred for life." Jimin sighed and got up. "I'll get them." Jimin walked upstairs and knocked on Taehyung's door. "I'd hate to interupt, but Yoongi, your little brothers are here and are very excited to see you. So, I suggest you two either just stop right now or hurry up and finish." 

Taehyung bit his bottom lip hard as Yoongi continued. "Babe, did you hear Jimin?" Yoongi hummed against him in response, causing the older to moan and throw his head back. "Fuck!" Taehyung grabbed a fistful of Yoongi's hair. Yoongi dug his nails into Taehyung's thighs as he thought the older was going to pull him away. Yoongi's eyes widened a bit when Taehyung began to thrust. Yoongi moved his hands, placing them on the floor next to him, as he looked up at Taehyung. 

The sight was too much for Taehyung, who quickly came as soon as he looked down. He slowed down his thrusting, eventually pulling out  of Yoongi's mouth all together. Taehyung pulled Yoongi up and turned him around, he playfully smacked Yoongi's ass. But hard enough to leave a red full print on it. Yoongi whimpered and turned to face his boyfriend. "What was that for?" "For using sex to almost trick me into staying home with you." 

Yoongi jumped onto Taehyung's lap, wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. "No! I just wanted to please my daddy. Plus, you wanted me to." Taehyung squinted his eyes as he glared at his boyfriend. "I hate that you're right, but so am I. You also used me." Taehyung stood up with Yoongi still attached to him. 

Yoongi pecked him on the lips before whispering in his ear. "You know, I think I want you to fuck me just like this." He smirked and used one of his hands to grab one of Taehyung's wrists, attaching Taehyung's hand to his ass and proceeding to do the same with the other. "Just like this, daddy." Taehyung groaned as he felt himself grow again. 

Taehyung licked his lips. "I will fuck the life out of you, in this position, some other time." Taehyung whispered back as he pulled Yoongi off of him and placed him on the bed. "Get dressed." Yoongi pointed to Taehyung's bugling crotch. "That looks painful, I could-" "Get dressed, Yoongi!" Taehyung said as he left his room. Yoongi pouted and huffed out before doing what he was told.

Taehyung walked into the kitchen and grabbed his plate, reheating it before going into the dinning room and plopping down next to Lisa. He looked up at Jennie and Jimin and sighed. "I'm sorry, but your son drives me crazy. Sometimes, I want to strangle that pretty neck of his-" "No, Hyungie! You can't hurt Big Brother!" Seungkwan proclaimed. Jihoon hopped down off of Jennie's lap and ran over to Taehyung and began to softly punch Taehyung's thigh, although Jihoon thought he was actually hurting him. 

"That's for hurting Big Brother!" Taehyung furrowed his eye brows and looked Jimin. "He ran upstairs to see Yoongi and heard you two." Lisa said. Taehyung's eyebrows shot up before he scooped the little boy up in his arms. "Oh, Jihoonie, I wasn't hurting Yoongi." "B-but I heard you." 

Taehyung bit his bottom lip as he thought. "I was the one that made the noise you heard. Big Brother was rubbing my back because I fell." "Ohhh." Jihoon hugged Taehyung. "I'm sorry, Hyungie!" Taehyung chuckled and hugged the little boy back. "It's okay." 

Yoongi walked into the dinning room shortly after that. He could feel Taehyung glaring at him. He walked over and looked at Jihoon. "Big Brother!!!" Jihoon streatched his arms out to Yoongi. Yoongi chuckled and picked up Jihoon. He took Jihoon's place on top of Taehyung's lap. "Get off of me. I'm mad at you." Yoongi turned and kissed Taehyung's cheek. "No." Taehyung groaned and stiffened as soon as Yoongi began to move around. "As soon as you two eat, we'll get going." 

"I already ate."

Yoongi said as he grind down a bit. Taehyung grabbed onto Yoongi's hips tightly before looking over at his twin brother who was trying his hardest not to start laughing. "When? You-" Jimin started but quickly shut his mouth as he understood what Yoongi was implying. "Never mind." 

"Let's let the kids talk, Jimin." Jennie said as she stood up, Jimin stood up after her. He walked out first. Jungkook stared at him the whole time he walked away. Jennie looked from Jungkook to Jimin, before following Jimin out. 

"You're drooling, Kookie." 

Lisa said. "It's oppa to you and I am not." "You are Kookie!" Seungkwan said as he pointed to the corner of Jungkook's mouth, causing the other's to laugh.

"Jimin?" Jimin hummed and sat down on the couch, Jennie sitting next to him.  "Can I ask you something about Jungkook?" Jimin shifted a bit on the couch, trying not to show the panick that began to creep up his body. "What...um what about him?" 

"It's just.... the way he looks at you..." 

Jimin could feel his heart begin to pound against his chest. "He looks like he's undressing you with his eyes most of the time." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "Really? I've never noticed that. Huh. Weird. Never thought he was that way. Interesting." Jennie stared at the younger male.

"Oh my god. Jimin, no."


	24. Chapter 24

"What?" 

"You're not"

"I never said I was, Jennie." Jimin said with a shrug. Jennie sighed. "Jimin, you use to act this way when I would ask you about your school and other stuff. You're lying to me. You're not like with him are you?" Jimin opened his mouth, then shut it only to end up sighing out in defeat. 

"PARK JIMIN!"

"Have you not learned your lesson from fourteen years ago?" Jimin ran his fingers through his hair. "I-he, it's complicated." "Try me." Jennie said as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. Jimin held his head in his hands. "Fuck. Okay..." 

Jimin sat there for ten minutes explaining his and Jungkook's story up until now. "I love him, Jennie. I know that it's fucked up, but I just really love him." Jennie sighed and nodded. "I understand. I'm not gonna say anything. Just.. I don't even know what to say, Jimin." Jimin nodded and sat back. 

Jungkook poked his head in. "Jimin?" "Mhm?" "I think I'm gonna head to work early, Lisa said she wanted to come with me." Jimin motioned for Jungkook to come over to him. Jimin stood up and smiled at Jungkook. 

He grabbed Jungkook's hand and intertwined their fingers. Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at their hands. "She knows." 

Jungkook smiled and wrapped his arms around Jimin's waist and rested his chin on Jimin's shoulder. "Thank god!" Jungkook said before kissing Jimin's neck a couple times. Jennie shook her head and sighed before standing up. "Well, I'm gonna take the four boys with me now. You can meet their father a different time." 

Jimin turned around to face Jungkook after she left. "Why-" "She kinda figured it out herself." Jungkook nodded before attacking Jimin's lips with a bunch of little pecks. Jimin giggled and wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck. 

"I love you." Jimin smiled. "I love you too. We should hurry up and get going." Jimin said before walking into the dining room to retrieve Lisa. 

"Bye Mom. Bye little brats, have fun at your dad's, tell him I said hi." Lisa said before walking over to her twin. She hugged Yoongi. "I know you don't want to do this, but I'm glad you are. She's not that bad..." Yoongi sighed. "I know that. I just..." 

Lisa looked at her twin and nodded. "I understand. Just try to have fun." Yoongi sighed. "Alright, I'll see you later." Yoongi and Lisa hugged once more before walking past one another to their cars. 

—

"Bye Jihoon! Bye Seungkwan!" Taehyung said as he waved to the little boys. Yoongi did the same as they exited the car. "I don't think I can do this babe." Yoongi said after the door shut. Taehyung leaned forward and looked Yoongi in the eyes. "Yes you can baby. I'll be right here for you. You're not alone. It'll be okay." 

Taehyung said as he rubbed Yoongi's arm. "I love you." Yoongi said as he turned and smiled at his boyfriend. "I love you too." Taehyung said before kissing Yoongi softly. Yoongi blushed and smiled wide once Taehyung had pulled away. 

Jennie walked back over and got inside the car. Yoongi looked over at Jennie. "Where are you taking us?" Jennie smiled as she turned back onto the busy street. "My favorite place in the world." Yoongi looked back at Taehyung who just sat back and shrugged. "Don't worry, you'll love it." 

"Jiminie!!!" Rosé screeched as she ran over and attacked her best friend with a hug. "I thought you weren't coming in today." "I have to look over the books for a minute and I also had to drop Jungkook off." Rosé nodded. 

"Okay. Well, Jungkook, I've got a lot of papers for you to look through and file correctly!" Rosé said with a smirk. Jungkook groaned and started to head over to Rosé's desk only to be stopped by Jimin. "Actually, I need his help for a moment." Jimin gently pushed Lisa forward. "Rosé, this-" Jimin was cut off by a high pitched screech. 

"Lisa!! What are you doing here?!" Rosé asked as he engulfed Lisa in a hug. "Can't- breathe-" Lisa said as Rosé squeezed her tightly. Jimin and Jungkook both furrowed their eyebrows as they watched the two females. Rosé finally let go of Lisa and looked at Jimin. 

"Wait, whoa. Why do you have my niece with you?" Jimin's jaw dropped. He looked up at the ceiling "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Jimin said. "Who the fuck comes up with this shit?! How- Jesus Christ." Jimin shook his head and looked back at Rosé. "She's my daughter." Rosé eyes widened. 

"Come again? What the fuck? Jennie- how- I'm going to kill her! She fucking knew I worked with you." Jungkook had been holding back his laughter the whole time. He caved and doubled over in the process of dying. "I'm sorry, but that's just too funny. Oh, how the world works will always be an enigma to me." He said as he grabbed Jimin's arm and pulled him into his father's office, shutting the door behind them. 

Rosé sat down at her desk and sighed out. She gasped before looking up at Lisa. "Is Yoongi...?" Lisa's eyebrows raised. "He's my twin brother." Rosé turned white and stared into space. "Rosé?" Lisa asked as she waved her hand in front of her aunt. 

"What do you need help with, babe?" Jungkook asked as he sat on his father's desk. Jimin smirked and got in between Jungkook's legs. "I need help with something, Daddy." He wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck and kissed him. "Mmm, I think I can help baby boy." Jungkook said as he placed his hands on Jimin's ass. "Quickly?" Jimin asked. "Anything you want, my prince." 

"Yoongi, come on. Get out of the car." Taehyung said as he stood next to Jennie. Yoongi looked around and sighed. He got out and walked over to his mother and boyfriend. "If she murders us out here, I won't say I told ya so in the after life." Taehyung rolled his eyes and lightly smacked Yoongi upside the head. 

"Be. Nice. Or I'll make you wait even longer." Yoongi gasped. "No! That wouldn't be fair to yourself!" Taehyung smirked and wrapped an arm around Yoongi's waist. "My love, I could wait an eternity, or two, for you." Yoongi turned red and kept quiet. Jennie smiled at the couple before she began to walk further into the woods. 

"Come on you two. You're in for a surprise."


End file.
